Twin-Leaf Shipping Drabbles!
by SapphireRain16
Summary: A fluffy collection of Twin-Leaf One-Shots! Let me know if I should continue! From Scarves to hit and run situations, you just might see a wide variety! Please read and review!
1. You owe me a kiss!

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**I am SapphireRain16 and I thought this couple could use some more love.**_

_**It's Twin-leaf Shipping.**_

_**Dawn/Hikari X Jun/Barry/Damion**_

_**Barry has 3 names apparently. **_

_**I don't own Pokémon!**_

_**(Name POV) = Person's Point Of View**_

_Italics = _Thoughts

**"Bold" = **Important Words

"Talking"

Regular = describing the situation

_**Please enjoy this one-shot! :D**_

* * *

_**(Barry's POV)**_

_Oh man! I have a lot to do today! Too many to count, so I guess I'll start with my top priority at the moment._

_Right now, ..._

_Hmm, what do I need to do?_

_Oh yeah! _

_I have to go shopping for some extra potions and a few antidotes._

_Some kid challenged me to a battle and I heard that he is a tough opponent when he uses poison type Pokémon! _

_I already have 7 badges! I am so psyched! I get to battle my eighth gym leader tomorrow! I had the match arranged and everything! _

_I wanted to be the champion of the Sinnoh League._

_But my childhood friend, __**Dawn Platinum**__, beat me to it! _

_I am still pretty steamed about it too! She's just so ... slow! _

_And I'm so fast! I can't believe she beat me! _

_Dawn told me that I should stop being so negative and look at the positive side of things._

_She's usually right about everything._

_Hey, it could be worse!_

_**Lucas Diamond**__, __**Professor Rowan**__'s assistant, could have been the next champion!_

_I don't have anything against Lucas, but Dawn did mention that she thought he was pretty cute._

_That's all I can think of for reasons that I should hate him._

_Hmm. I guess I better go buy some antidotes from the Pokemart._

I grabbed a Pokeball out of my bag and I sent out my Staraptor.

Staraptor let out a cry of excitement.

He gave me an expectant look.

I smiled and climbed on his back and patted his head.

"Okay Staraptor! We need to go back to Twin-leaf Town! But, first things first. We need to stop by Professor Rowan's Lab to get some antidotes. Okay?"

Staraptor let out a cry and raised up his wings. He began flapping them and I held on to his neck. He looked at me and I nodded.

With a quick flap of his wings, we were in the air. I don't know what it is about flying, but it really calms my nerves.

We were only a few routes away from Twin-leaf Town. I guess you could say I am getting lazy.

* * *

_**~ 10 minutes later ~**_

_**(Dawn's POV)**_

Professor Rowan asked me to go by the Pokemart and get him some air mail.

He needs to send a report on the Pokedex data that I gave to him. He wants to send it to Professor Oak and his other associates.

His computer has acted strange lately, so he decided to send some mail with a Pokémon.

It was such a nice day. The sun is shining, the Starly's are chirping, and a few tourists sharing tales of their journey across Sinnoh to the local children.

I was headed straight for the Pokemart, I was going slow because I am pretty tired.

It was a nice day. Notice how I said it was a nice day. Not it is.

Well, it started raining suddenly. I was dozing off a little and the sudden downpour of rain scared me into consciousness.

"Huh? What's going on?!" People began running around in a panicked fashion to find shelter from the rain.

I wasn't as close to the Pokemart as I thought I was. I was going really slow. Jeez, what's wrong with me today? I can't stay awake, and I'm slower than usual.

Must be all the training that Cynthia made me go through. Cynthia is the Ex-Champion of the Sinnoh League. She has become a great friend and decided to teach me everything she knows.

That woman can wear you out. Big time.

I began dashing toward the Pokemart. Some harsh wind blew in my direction and a random paper hit me in the face, blinding me suddenly.

I continued running in a panick.

"I'm blind!" I tripped on a rock after that.

I could hear someone scream and suddenly, I collided with something hard.

I fell backwards and landed on my butt.

Their was a loud splash as I heard the other person fall.

A random bottle hit me on the head and I groaned.

I rubbed my aching scalp.

"Ow. What the heck was that?"

I forgot about the paper on my face and I pulled it off.

I grimaced when I realized it was a flyer about a kid's lost Pokémon.

That makes me sad.

I completely forgot about the other person, until they began shouting.

"Hey! Just who do you think you are? I just might have to fine you! ... Hmm, I wonder what price is right for this situation? A thousand? No, too cheap. Hmm. How about a million! Yeah! ... Oh and of course..."

I jumped at the sudden outburst.

I rubbed my eyes and looked across from where I was sitting.

It was Barry?

"Barry? Is that you?"

He was still ranting.

"...I guess a gazillion poke yen should cover the damages. Wait, is that even a real number? I may have to look that up later."

I giggled and Barry growled.

"Hey! This is not funny! I don't know what your deal is, but you owe me for the trouble you have caused me!"

I kept giggling. He hasn't even looked at me yet.

"Why you! Wait till I get my hands on you!"

Barry suddenly leaped at me. I squealed in surprise when he pinned me down against the cold and wet ground.

He growled.

"Now explain to me what is so darn funny!"

I giggled and he finally opened his eyes.

"Dawn?"

Barry blushed and I kept giggling.

His confused expression was cute.

He sighed and sat up.

He ran his fingers through his hair and I raised up, my laughter was finally dying down slowly.

"Dawn! What's so funny? Come on! Tell me now! Or I'm fining you!"

I stopped giggling and sighed.

"Look Barry. I'm really sorry for what happened. It started raining suddenly and a piece of paper hit me in the face and I kept running. If it makes you feel any better, I will help you pick up your stuff."

Barry sighed and got up. Then he offered his hand to me and I took it. He pulled me to my feet and turned his head. Blushing slightly.

"Fine. But, you still owe me for all those other times you ran into me on 'accident.'"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you say it like that?"

He smirked at me. Then he wiggled his eye brows suggestively.

_Oh no. Something weird must be going on in that head of his. He only makes that face when he's about to say something really dumb. Or really awkward. In my case, it's usually both._

"Well, I am very handsome. And I know a shy girl like you needs an excuse to touch me. Am I right, Dawn?"

It took me a few seconds to process what he just said.

He tapped his foot impatiently as I thought about it.

All of a sudden, my face turned bright red as realization dawned on me.

"No! Just shut up Barry!"

I chucked an antidote bottle at his head and he groaned.

"Now you owe me for that too!"

I groaned in frustration.

* * *

**~ A few minutes later ~**

_**(Barry's POV)**_

Dawn did help me recollect my antidotes. I decided to skip out on buying more potions because I have plenty.

It was still raining pretty hard when we finished, and Dawn suddenly grabbed me by the hand and dragged me to the Pokémon Center.

I blushed and I hope she didn't notice.

Even if she did, she didn't say anything.

Nurse Joy gasped when she saw us. "Dawn! Barry! Please come here!"

Dawn dragged me toward the counter and Nurse Joy smiled.

"So, mind explaining the situation to me?"

I sighed. "No! Dawn can tell you later! But, I need to dry off quickly! I have a match with another trainer today!"

Dawn smiled at me and I turned my head.

A blush started to rise on my cheeks.

Nurse Joy giggled and shared a knowing look with me.

"Alright. You two can go take a shower and I will dry your clothes and when you get out, they should be in front of the door."

I blushed and Dawn giggled.

"You mean ... I have to shower with ... Dawn?"

Nurse Joy smirked and Dawn gasped.

She hit me on the head suddenly.

I grabbed my head.

"Barry! You pervert! I can't believe you!"

Nurse Joy tapped Dawn on the shoulder, earning her full attention.

"That can be arranged. If you would like."

Dawn turned a bright shade of red and I chuckled.

I put my arm around Dawn's shoulders and pulled her close.

She shook her head violently.

"No! No thanks!"

I chuckled and she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Are you sure you don't want to shower with me, Dawn?"

She jumped away from me and Nurse Joy sighed.

"Oh well. At least I tried."

Nurse Joy led us to a new section of the Pokémon Center.

They added on to it recently.

"Okay. Here are the showers."

There was two doors, side by side.

I took the one on the left and Dawn took the one on the right.

"Alright. Once you get undressed, you can set your clothes outside the door and one of the other Nurses should get them for you while you shower."

We both nodded and entered our respective rooms.

* * *

**One Hour Later ~**

**(Dawn's POV)**

_It felt great to get a long shower. I made sure to take as much time as I wanted to. This is the one time that Barry can't barge in on me. _

_I don't have to rush just to keep up with him._

_I feel calm and refreshed. _

I wrapped a towel around my body and opened the door slightly. I had enough room to look out with one eye and looked down. My clothes were neatly folded on the ground in front of the door. I smiled at this.

I opened the door and quickly grabbed my clothes. I made sure that Barry wasn't around here peeking at me.

Sometimes I will catch him trying to see me naked.

Like the time I told him not to peak when I had to change clothes at home.

He said he wouldn't peak. I didn't believe him.

I made him stay in my closet so he couldn't see anything.

After I had put my bra and panties on, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck raise.

I shivered and turned around. My closet door was open slightly and I could see orange eyes looking at me.

I shrieked at him.

"Barry Pearl! You little pervert!" I locked him in my closet from the outside for a whole hour as punishment.

He never learned his lesson. He didn't even pretend to be guilty. That would've made me feel a little better if he did.

He even had the nerve to brag about it to Lucas.

Lucas was just as red as I was when I heard their conversation.

I quickly shut the door and dropped the towel from around my waist.

I got dressed quickly when I thought about a random security camera being in the room. That would be awkward if you found out that a person you should be able to trust has watched you change clothes from another room.

I opened the door and dashed out, only to collide with something again.

I almost fell backwards when a pair of strong arms grabbed me around the waist.

I was pulled into this person's chest and I blushed when I saw the familiar orange and white striped pattern of Barry's shirt.

"Hey Dawn. I've been thinking about all those times that you have caused me problems and I never really got to tell you how much you owe me for all the fines I have given you."

I looked up at him. I wish I didn't though. He had leaned down and he was a few breaths away from kissing me.

I turned red and tried to back up. But his arms held me in place.

"Barry..."

He tightened his grip around my waist as I began to squirm. I managed to hit him in the stomach with my elbow and he doubled over.

"Ow."

I took this chance to run away. I was almost outside of the Pokémon Center, when I got slammed against a wall unexpectedly.

"Dawn!"

I looked up. I tried to slap Barry with one hand, but he caught it. So, I raised my other hand. He growled and pinned both hands above my head with one of his own.

He used his free hand to lift my face up by the chin.

"Dawn. I'm sorry. But, I will make it up to you. I will forget all those fines that you owe me in the past if you do this one thing for me."

I sighed. "What?"

He leaned in real close. I could feel his breath on my lips and I shivered.

I closed my eyes tightly and he kissed me on the nose.

I gasped and opened my eyes.

He smirked when he made eye contact with me.

I tried to look away, but something just wouldn't let me.

He leaned in until our foreheads were touching.

"You want to know what you owe me, Dawn?"

I could only nod as I began to get lost in his eyes.

Barry smiled.

"You owe me a kiss."

I turned bright red.

"WHAT?! Are you serious?!"

He nodded his head.

"If you don't pay up on your own, I guess I will just have to take it myself."

He managed to brush his lips against mine briefly and I gasped when he pulled away.

_Their so soft and warm. Wait ... Does that count as a legit first kiss?! Oh no! Wait till my mom hears about this! She will not stop talking about it._

I was thinking about it, when my eyes found their way to Barry's long green scarf. Barry is a little taller than me.

Hmm.

I didn't get to think about it for long when something in me just snapped.

Barry was distracted for some reason, and his grip on my wrists had become loose.

I jerked a hand out of his grasp and he looked at me. I grabbed the middle of his scarf and yanked down.

Barry was eye level with me. I had made him lean over with a jerk of his scarf.

He blushed. I smirked. He opened his mouth to protest, and I kissed him roughly.

Barry smiled into the kiss and gripped my shoulder with one hand, and my waist with the other. My hands finally found their way to his shoulders and he began kissing back.

It didn't take long for us to begin moving our lips in perfect sync with each other. Barry's tongue brushed up against my bottom lip and I pulled away.

I pushed him away from me playfully.

I began gasping for air, not because of the kiss, but because of realization.

_My first kiss. Stolen by Barry! Oh no. This is not how I imagined it would be. _

_Oh well, I really do love Barry. So, I guess it's okay._

Barry whined.

"Dawn..."

I giggled.

"Ha. I don't owe you anything now."

Barry hugged me suddenly and I smiled and hugged him back.

"There is one more thing that you owe me, Dawn."

I groaned.

"What?"

Barry chuckled.

"You owe me ... a Pokémon battle."

I sighed in relief.

_It could be so much worse._

_But, it isn't._

"Is that all?"

He nuzzled my hair with his nose and sighed happily.

"There is one more thing. You also owe me a date."

_Well, there goes my positive outlook on this._

I gasped and Barry kissed me on the nose and walked out of the Pokémon Center.

"I guess I will see you later. _Dawn-koi_."

I ran out of the Pokémon Center after him, but he called his Staraptor out and before I could catch him, he flew off into the distance.

"Barry! Curse you! You didn't even let me reply! Ugh! You are just the worst!"

Lucas ran up to me andwas red in the face.

"Um... Dawn?"

I glared at him and he gulped nervously.

"Oh. I can see you're upset. But ... I know what will make you feel better!"

I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm listening."

He began tugging at his shirt collar and he was sweating.

"Well ... Um ... How would you like to... "

I sighed.

"Get on with it already! I don't have all day!"

Lucas jumped.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date with me!"

He squeaked when he said that. But, I managed to understand him. I just wanted to tease him.

I blinked rapidly in confusion.

"You what?"

He sighed.

"I said ... I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me?"

I giggled.

"Oh silly Lucas."

He looked at me with a curious face.

"I can't."

He looked down.

"Oh."

Then he suddenly looked up with hope in his eyes.

"Why not? There must be a reason that you would deny me this offer! Tell me now!"

I glared at him and he calmed down.

"Sorry."

I smirked at him.

"I have plans with someone."

He looked at me.

"With who?"

"Barry."

Lucas growled and I raised an eyebrow at him curiously.

He cleared his throat.

"Sorry about that."

I nodded.

"What kind of plans?"

I began walking away slowly.

"A date."

Lucas yelled loudly as I began running away from him.

"WHAT?! Barry?! Are you serious?!"

I giggled as I ran toward Twin-leaf Town.

My inner self started chuckling.

_**So, does this mean your answer is yes to that date with Barry?**_

_Absolutely. I think it will be fun._

_**I agree. Good luck Dawn-koi.**_

_Shut up will you?_

I blushed as I arrived at my house.

I opened the door and tried to sneak past my mother to my bedroom upstairs.

But, she saw me.

"Dawn? Is that you?"

My face was still red.

I tied my scarf around my face and my mom walked over.

"Honey ... Is something wrong with your face?"

I shook my head.

My mother took brushed the scarf away from my face and gasped.

"Dawn! You're red! Do you have a fever?!"

I sighed. "No momma. It's all Barry's fault."

My mom smirked. "Let me guess. He confessed?!"

I nodded and then I shook my head.

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"Both. He kissed me and he told me that I owe him a Pokémon battle and a date the next time we meet."

My mom squealed.

"Oh! Tell me all about it!"

I sighed.

_This is going to be a long day._

* * *

_**There you go! :3**_

_**A little Twin-leaf Fluff.**_

_**Barry X Dawn For The Win! :D**_

_**Also, "Koi" means love.**_

_**XD That's why Dawn was surprised to hear him say it.**_

_**I think it's cute. :3**_

_**Do you think I should make some more?**_

_**Please let me know and I may just make adrabble series! **_


	2. A Kiss Before You Go

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**Glad a few people liked it!**_

_**If you think some detail is missing, feel free to give me some information about it.**_

_**I don't mind honest opinions! :D**_

_**I'm a little bummed out because yesterday was my 17th birthday and I was going to wait till tomorrow, Saturday, to go out for a celebration.**_

_**But, I had quizes on Friday, and I am an 11th grader.**_

_**So, my little cousin's are going to be staying over at my house starting today and tomorrow.**_

_**I am so upset about it because I really need a break from high school. **_

_**My detail isn't great on stories, but I will try! **_

_**:D I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Also, I will update on weekends or on rare occasion, week days.**_

_**Sorry about that. -_-'**_

_**I talk too much. XD**_

_**I don't own Pokémon.**_

* * *

_**(Normal POV)**_

Dawn was the type of girl who liked to enjoy a peaceful moment when the option was available to her. But recently, she has been worried about rumors of Team Galactic teaming up with Team Rocket.

A very scary combination. Sure, the average Team Rocket and Galactic Grunt are weak. But, join the two forces and you have some trouble.

The two groups are pretty weak on their own, and definitely persistent. Although, there is always more strength in numbers.

Dawn is not looking forward to fighting them both.

Sure, Team Galactic is easy to defeat, but she's heard a lot about Team Rocket.

And yes, Dawn did meet Jessie and James.

And of course, Meowth.

She finished her journey with Ash and Brock before she started her journey here in Twin-leaf Town.

Barry and Lucas helped her out with Team Galactic a few times on her journey.

Maybe Barry and Lucas would be willing to help her again? Hopefully they will, as Dawn will need all the help she can get.

Dawn is the Champion of the Sinnoh Pokémon League, and she's very happy about her position. Although, she would rather be a champion of a Pokémon contest.

Barry doesn't visit Twin-leaf Town as often as he used to before the two childhood friends started their Pokémon journey together.

And Dawn was getting kinda lonely.

Lucas was always busy helping Professor Rowan around his lab. He would stop by when he could, but he didn't excite Dawn like Barry did when he was there.

Dawn sighed.

She was sitting in the shade due to the sunlight shining on the other side of her house. She leaned up against the side of her home, and pulled out a poke ball. She let out her Empoleon.

She didn't want Piplup to evolve, but Professor Rowan said it was a good idea.

Dawn had just ignored him, but Lucas and Barry managed to convince her.

She watched her Empoleon run around. She was wearing casual clothes. She wore red shorts and a black t-shirt along with her signature red scarf. She took off her hat, she was getting hot and the hat wasn't really helping the situation.

Since she was at home, she didn't see the need to dress fancy.

Her mother heard a rumor that Barry was planning on taking a break from his journey. Dawn was hoping that he would pay her a visit.

But the chances of that are pretty slim. But, not impossible.

Her Empoleon was rolling around in a pile of leaves. It was Autumn and the leaves were a nice shade of Orange, Gold, and Yellow.

Dawn loved it when the leaves blew in the wind. It was a lovely sight for her. Barry liked it when it snowed, but that's because he needed an excuse to hit Dawn and Lucas with snowballs.

Lucas likes the Spring time. And Dawn's Empoleon likes it when it's Summer, because it enjoys bathing in the waters around Twin-leaf Town to cool off.

Dawn laughed as her Empoleon chased an orange leaf as the wind blew it around. Empoleon tripped a few times and finally pounced on it.

Successfully capturing it in her beak. She cried triumphantly.

"Empoleon!"

She was lying on her stomach, then she raised herself off the ground and made her way over to Dawn. She had a wing behind her back, and Dawn raised an eyebrow curiously.

Empoleon had the orange leaf in its beak. Amusement twinkling in its eyes as it studied its trainer.

"Empoleon ... What's behind your back?"

Empoleon pretended to look around and raised a wing almost in a shrugging motion.

"What do you mean you don't know? I can see you holding something! What is it? I command you, as your trainer, to show me what it is!"

Empoleon shook her head. It was refusing to tell her what it had.

Dawn growled and folded her arms over her chest. She turned her head and huffed.

"Fine. Be that way. I didn't want to know about some dumb old mystery object anyway."

Dawn may have said that, but the more she thought about it, the more curious she became as all these magical objects made their way to her wild imagination.

Empoleon made a strange sound that reminded Dawn of laughter as she watched her trainer's face change between emotions as she thought about it.

Dawn blushed in embarrassment at the sound. She looked at Empoleon, she tried to glare, but failed at looking intimidating because of her pink face.

"Hey! What's so funny?"

Empoleon stopped 'laughing' and slowly pulled her wing from behind her back. Dawn eagerly leaned forward, out of pure curiosity.

Empoleon shook her head and covered her eyes with her other wing. Signalling to Dawn that she should close her eyes.

Dawn sighed and did what she was told. Empoleon took her hand and made her open her palm.

Dawn eagerly bit her lip in anticipation.

She scrunched up her face in confusion when she felt something soft land on her palm.

"C-can I open my eyes now?"

Empoleon grunted and she opened her eyes.

There was a beautiful blue Rose in her hand with a bright yellow stem.

"Wow. Where did you find this?"

Empoleon shrugged again, this time with both wings. "Empol..."

"You don't know? Man that stinks. I wonder if there are more beautiful roses like this?"

For some reason the rose made her think of herself and Barry. The blonde stem represents his hair and the blue petals represent her own.

Also, Lucas could be considered worthy of this momento.

After all, he and Dawn share the same dark blue hair.

Dawn didn't have time to react when she felt a warm liquid running down her cheeks. A tear fell of her face and landed on the blue rose's petals.

Causing the plant to shake slightly. Dawn gasped and held the rose away from her face. Trying to be as delicate as possible with her new possession.

Empoleon made a worried cry when it saw tears streaming down her trainers face.

Dawn tried to hold it in when a sob managed to climb up her throat.

She gave in after all the emotions finally busted from the small mental bottle she kept them in.

Empoleon managed to hug Dawn and tried to take the rose away from her, immediately seeing it as a threat to her trainer's safety.

But, Dawn refused to let her have it.

"I ... miss ... Barry."

Empoleon sighed when it finally understood why she was distressed.

"Empol... pol?"

Dawn sobbed some more.

"He ... hasn't been home in a while. I know I may look like a cry baby ... but I miss him so ... so ... much! Sometimes I forget that he's not home ... and ... then I ... I find myself at his door step.

... I just ... can't ... handle it ... anymore.

Waiting for him to come rushing out of his house like the good old days!

Only to find out that he's never coming out to see me. I never realised it, but I think I ... I love him. Sure, I've had crushes before."

...

Empoleon made a sound for Dawn to continue while she stared at the rose. Dawn's eyes almost seemed ... life less to Empoleon.

Dawn sighed and wiped some tears off her face with her scarf.

"I'm sorry Empoleon. I just ... I'll try to continue.

But none of the emotions Lucas makes me feel could ever influence me the way Barry does.

If I got to see Barry one more time ... just one more time ... maybe then ... No! ... It would ... make me feel better.

I know that I have Lucas now ... but he and Barry are not the same. Lucas is my friend and I love him ... like a brother. But, Barry holds a more intimate place in my heart. And ... I love him without a doubt.

I just ... want him to come home. To me. To his family and Twin-leaf Town. I want Barry to come back to us."

Dawn managed to say all of that, but she choked with sobs between a few of her sentences.

Empoleon sighed. And sat down next to her trainer.

She rubbed Dawn's back with her wing while Dawn hugged the blue rose to her chest.

After an awkward silence and a few sounds from Dawn sobbing, she stopped.

Then Dawn stood up with the rose in her hand.

"Empol?"

Empoleon looked up at her trainer, curious about what she might be thinking about.

Dawn wiped the remaining tears off her face and smiled down at the Penguin-like Pokémon.

"I'm fine now Empoleon. I've just been bottling up my emotions for so long, and I needed to let them out. I'm glad I did. I feel better. But, I do still miss Barry.

...

Dawn paused before speaking again.

"On the bright side, my mother said that Barry may come over and spend some time here in Twin-leaf Town again.

I hope he gets here soon.

I really need to tell him how I feel.

Because if something happens to him on his journey and I never tell him, I will regret it for the rest of my life.

If he rejects me, my heart will break. But, I want to hear his opinion. Just knowing that he knows that I love him, is enough for me. It's worth a try, right Empoleon?"

Empoleon had her beak open in shock.

Dawn giggled.

"I'll take that as a no."

Empoleon sat there on the ground thinking about her trainer's decision.

_Is Dawn really willing to confess to Barry? He is quite careless and sometimes rude, but he has proven that he will be useful to my trainer. Hmm. I guess I will allow it. But, if he does 'break her heart', Dawn's words not mine; then I may have to get involved._

_I just hope she knows what she's doing. I worry about her a lot. I thought she used to like Ash, but she corrected me on the matter._

_Back then I was still a Piplup. Oh, how I miss those days. Although, being an Empoleon has its advantages._

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Dawn and Piplup were in a dressing room at a Pokémon contest. _

_They were getting ready to leave, they won the contest and Piplup had a few opinions about Ash and wanted to share them._

_She pulled on her trainers socks, and Dawn looked down at her._

_"What is it Piplup? Something wrong?"_

_Piplup shook her head._

_"Okay, then what's up?"_

_Piplup gestured for her trainer to meet her at eye level and she crouched down._

_"Pip... Piplup... Pi...?"_

_Dawn blushed._

_"No! I don't like Ash! We are just friends. Jeez! What gave you that idea?"_

_Piplup put her head down in shame. Dawn saw this and picked her up and gave her a gentle hug._

_"Oh Piplup. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. But, I don't have feelings for Ash. We are friends, nothing more. Okay?"_

_Piplup smiled at her trainer and nodded._

_"We are just friends Piplup! Jeez! I thought I already explained that to you! Urgh.."_

_And then she walked off in a rush._

* * *

Empoleon sighed at the memory.

_Hmm, my trainer is quite odd._

_I can't seem to tell if she's lying or not. When it comes to boys, I mean. _

_I guess I better go see how my trainer is doing. I may need to comfort her again if she starts crying._

_I'm glad I don't have this problem with boys._

_Although, it would be nice to have the option._

_Hmmm... I wonder how Barry's Torterra is_ doing?

Empoleon blushed slightly as she made her way to her trainers house door.

* * *

_**~ The next day ~**_

Dawn had eaten dinner last night and helped her mother clean the dishes. Then she went upstairs to her room, showered, brushed her teeth, put on her pajamas, and then she went to bed.

It was earlier than usual, but Dawn's mother knew exactly why.

_She misses Barry and going to sleep usually calms her down. I just hope he gets here soon before Dawn dives head first into depression._

_Oh. I wonder what I'm going to do with her? I must convince Barry to stay at our house for a few days to._

_But, if he's busy, I guess I can't control him. I just hope she knows what she's doing._

A bell chimed in the kitchen and Dawn's mother rushed to the kitchen.

"Ah! My cookies are done!~"

* * *

_**~ With Dawn and Empoleon ~**_

Empoleon was wide awake.

She doesn't need as much sleep as her trainer does.

But, Dawn doesn't need a lot either.

She just likes to sleep in.

Empoleon sees it as a waste of time.

But, whatever makes her trainer happy is good enough for her.

Dawn was snoring lightly.

Empoleon raised up when she heard Dawn's mother mention Barry from downstairs.

She didn't have to strain her ears to know that Barry was here and Dawn's mother just greeted him.

Empoleon blushed when she thought about Torterra.

_Is it so wrong for an Empoleon to like a Torterra?_

_Ah, forbidden love I suppose?_

_Oh well. That just makes it much sweeter than it already is._

_OMG. I am so nervous. I learned the 'OMG' term from Dawn. Dawn claims it is, 'Oh My Goodness.' But, I know better._

_It is so obvious that it is , "Oh My Girafarig!" _

_I freak out when I see one. They are so cute... I'm kinda jealous._

_Oh right. Back to watching Dawn sleep! I'm not a creeper._

**Yes you are... **

_Oh, what do you know?_

**I'm your conscience, I know everything about you. Everything~**

_If anyone here is a creeper, it is you! _

Dawn was snoring lightly. She had on a black night-gown that hugged her figure and showed a little cleavage.

It wasn't very short, but it wasn't very long either. It stopped flowing at her knees.

She had the blue Rose in a vase on the desk next to her computer.

Empoleon was sitting on the rug in the middle of Dawn's room. Watching the stair way that lead downstairs to the kitchen and living room.

Any minute now and Barry will come barging into Dawn's room.

Empoleon eagerly waited.

When a few seconds passed and then a few minutes.

Empoleon was getting frustrated. She was about to get up and go downstairs and give Barry and Torterra a piece of her mind, but Barry could be heard running up the stairs.

She chuckled when she heard Barry trip and fall down the stairs. He began grumbling as he walked up the stairs again.

He stood on the last step in Dawn's room and looked around.

"Huh ... You would think that Dawn would re-arrange her room once in a while. I guess she's still the same as she was when I left."

Barry's eyes met Empoleon's.

"Hey Empoleon."

Empoleon waved her wing nervously. She didn't see Torterra.

Barry chuckled.

"Oh. You're probably looking for Torterra. Here, I'll let him out so you two can play."

Barry pulled out a poke ball from his bag and released his Torterra.

Torterra let out a happy cry.

Dawn whined in her sleep and kicked the blankets off her bed, but Barry didn't notice.

Then Torterra ran toward Empoleon, greeting her happily. Barry noticed a faint pink blush on Empoleon's cheeks and he sighed.

He looked at Dawn's bed, hoping to find her in it. And he was relieved when he spotted her. He blushed slightly when he saw her.

She had on the night-gown that Barry's mother made for her when she was a child. It fit her nice figure well. She wasn't allowed to wear it until she got older.

Barry knew that she would be cute when she finally wore it, but she's grown up since then and he never really got the chance to just study her.

He was always running off before she could spend time with him. And he regrets it. In fact, that's what he's here to talk to her about.

Dawn whined again and turned over in her sleep when she heard Empoleon and Torterra talking to each other.

"Ugh ... Empoleon ... Torterra ... Please be quiet. I am trying to sleep. When you miss someone ... and cry about it and sleep it over that same night ... it takes a lot out of you."

Barry's eyes widened.

_She's been crying? Who is she missing? Lucas? No. He visits her regularly. Ash and Brock? Maybe. But, she never seemed to care before. Maybe ... Oh! That's what Dawn's mother meant when she said that Dawn would be excited to see me._

_But, then that means ... Dawn missed me to the point of tears? Oh man. I feel horrible now. I better apologize._

_I had managed to find Ash and battle him. This time, I won. A miracle perhaps, but it is what it is._

_I have to leave again soon, today actually. Because I have to meet up with Professor Rowan so he can check my Pokedex and my progress._

_Dawn will be upset, but I will come back in no time at all! _

Dawn was facing Barry and then her eyes shot open.

"Torterra?! Wait ... There's only one person I know who has one and he lives here in Twin-leaf Town."

Dawn shot out of bed like a deadly Raikou.

"Barry?!"

She turned her head and when her eyes landed on Barry and she relaxed.

Barry looked a little startled.

"Um ... Hi?"

Dawn squealed happily and glomped Barry.

He blushed as his back collided with the floor. Dawn was on top of him. Hugging him tightly.

"Dawn, I missed you too. But, I can't breathe."

Dawn blushed and released him from her death grip.

She giggled.

"I'm sorry. I just can't believe you're here!"

Barry raised up and placed Dawn in his lap. She hummed a familiar tune while he nuzzled her hair with his nose.

They both sighed after a few minutes of silence and cuddling each other.

"There's something I need to tell you!"

They both shouted at the same time.

"Ladies first!"

Dawn glared at him.

"No! You're my guest! So, you go first!"

They growled at each other for a few seconds.

Barry smirked as he got an idea.

"I know! How about we settle this with a ... "

Dawn was ready for it. She was itching for a Pokémon battle with Barry.

"...Staring contest!"

Dawn face palmed.

"Of all the things you could pick, you chose a staring contest?"

Barry raised his eyebrows at her.

"It's either that or Rock, Paper, Scissors. And I hate that game."

Dawn smiled.

"The only reason you hate it is because Lucas and I used to beat you all the time back when you used to be a pro at it."

Barry turned his head.

"Not true."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

Barry smirked when he got a plan. He went first this time.

"Yes!"

Dawn smiled.

"Ha! I'm right!"

Barry scowled at her.

"Man, I thought you would fall for it and say no! Anyway, let's have the Staring contest now!"

Dawn sighed and gave in.

She stared at Barry and he stared at her.

Seconds passed, and soon enough the seconds turned into minutes. But, to Dawn, it felt like an eternity. She loved Barry and staring into his eyes made her realize how much she wanted to kiss him now.

She growled in frustration as Barry gave her a flirtatious smile and she blushed. She wanted to hide from him because he smirked when he saw her blush.

Eventually, Dawn couldn't take it anymore and she gave in.

"Fine! You win! Jeez Barry!"

He bragged about his victory.

"Ha! I won! I guess you couldn't handle staring into my eyes, eh Dawn? They burn like the sun, and you just got burned!"

Dawn face palmed.

She crawled away from Barry, she figured this would be awkward for them. She leaned up against her bed and Barry sat on the rug in the middle of the room. He made eye contact with her, but she looked away.

He frowned.

"So, I go first?"

Barry nodded. Eager to hear what she has to say.

"Well, I ..."

Barry quickly grew impatient as she paused for a minute.

"I ... there's no easy way for me to say this but ... "

Barry couldn't handle it, and when Dawn showed no signs of speaking again, he exploded.

"Dawn! Just tell me already!"

Dawn was startled and screamed.

"I'm in love with you!"

Empoleon and Torterra were silent as both Dawn and Barry gasped.

Dawn's hand flew to her mouth as her whole face turned red.

Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest.

Barry's eyes widened in surprise.

"You ... you ... love ... me?"

Dawn nodded slowly, her eyes not meeting his.

Barry remained shock for a few seconds, and then he began crawling toward Dawn.

She never noticed because she was to busy staring at a wall, opposite of the direction she was facing before.

Dawn gasped when she felt Barry's arms wrap around her waist and he gave her a small kiss on her cheek.

She blushed as he hugged her affectionately.

"Dawn. I love you too. I just never said anything because I thought it would ruin what we have now."

Dawn smiled at him and kissed him on the nose.

"Barry, nothing can destroy what we have. Not even heart-break. It's a proven fact. We've been together since we were children, we will make it through anything. But, I would feel better if you were by my side when I need you."

Barry frowned.

"Yeah. About that ..."

Dawn's expression quickly matched his own.

"What?"

Barry sighed.

"I plan on staying here in Twin-leaf Town with you."

Dawn's eyes lit up with hope.

"But ..."

Then the hope slowly faded.

"I have to go visit Professor Rowan today. And I won't be back for at least an hour, because I have to talk to Lucas too. I need to battle him to see how much stronger he has gotten. I don't see the point in battling you if all you ever do is win!"

Dawn sighed.

"But ... can't it wait? At least until tomorrow?"

Barry shook his head. "I'm sorry Dawn. But, I will be back soon. I promise."

After a while, Barry was ready to head to Professor Rowan's lab. Dawn had to stay home and think about their current relationship.

She didn't know what to make of it now. He loves her back, but ... how can she show it?

Barry was about to head out the door, he looked at Dawn and squeezed her hand gently to reassure her that he would be back.

And Dawn smiled as her mom got out a camera to take pictures of them.

Barry blushed and looked at the camera, whiled Dawn smiled and blushed too as she leaned against his shoulder.

Barry's Poketch suddenly started beeping and Dawn looked at him as he made a worried face at his watch when he raised it up to look at it.

Barry was half-way out of the camera's point of view while Dawn had an irritated look on her face.

Barry's scarf and one of his legs could be seen as Dawn grabbed his scarf, still looking pretty peeved.

She yanked the scarf and her mother got a picture of Barry wide-eyed blushing as Dawn kissed him as she held his scarf tightly with her eyes closed.

Dawn's mother laughed as Barry gently kissed her back.

"Ah! Young love!"

Dawn pulled away from him, blushing.

"Mom!"

Barry kissed her on the nose and she giggled.

"So, what was that kiss for?"

She smiled at him.

"One for the road."

Barry smiled and Dawn kissed him again. This time tangling her fingers in his hair as he kissed back.

She pulled away again.

Barry groaned.

"And what was that one for?"

Dawn giggled.

"To motivate you to hurry back for more."

Barry blushed bright red and Dawn's mother laughed.

Torterra came in the room with Empoleon sitting on his back.

She looked comfortable.

Barry sighed.

"Oh Torterra! Not you too!"

Torterra blushed and looked down shamefully.

Dawn's mother chirped.

"You can never deny your beautiful woman Barry. It's a common fact."

After a few more hugs and kisses, and a few good jokes from Dawn's mother, Barry decided to start the walk to Professor Rowan's lab.

Dawn was right, he did want to hurry back. Just so he could hold her in his arms and tell her how much he really loves her.

Empoleon and Dawn waved at Torterra and Barry as they made their way to Professor Rowan's lab.

Dawn giggled and Empoleon sighed.

They were going to have a long and fun week with those two.

* * *

_**That was chapter 2 of Twin-Leaf Drabbles!**_

_**Hope you liked it!**_

_**I may have misspelled a few words, because the spell checker isn't working for some odd reason.**_

_**But, let me know what you think and I will correct them as soon as possible!**_

_**I won't be able to update until next week because, if you forgot, my little cousin's are going to stay the night today and Sunday.**_

_**They are not here yet. It's 5:53 P.M. now. My aunt has to go pick them up.**_

_**So, I'm going to spend my time listening to music and singing a few songs.**_

_**Before my 11-year-old cousin decides that I need to entertain her.**_

_**Last time she threw dirt at me because I wouldn't play with her.**_

_**So mature . -_-'**_

_**Anyway, I am in Choir at school after all.**_

_**So, I am very musical! **_

_**I hope you enjoyed it! :D **_

_**I have an idea for chapter 3, but I just thought of it last night.**_

_**So, I need to think about it for a few days.**_

_**:D Have fun doing whatever it is you people normally do in your free time ... or not. **_

_**XD I'm Joking. **_

_**Bye! :) **_


	3. I can explain! - Barry

_**Hey everyone! **_

_**I saw a picture of Barry and Dawn in a hole in the ground.**_

_**It was an edited picture from the anime, but I thought it was cute.**_

_**Barry's face was covered in multi-colored lip stick stains. XD**_

_**Barry - I can explain! I swear it was an accident!**_

_**Sure you can Barry. -_-**_

_**Barry - It was an accident, I tell you!**_

_**An accident huh? How do you explain all that lip stick on your face? Dawn was the only girl down there with you! **_

_**Let me guess, you took her lip stick and put it on your hand and smeared it on your face. Right?**_

_**Barry - ... No. It was all Dawn's fault!**_

_**Dawn - Me?! I didn't do anything! Barry, if you don't stop running your mouth, I am going to fine you so hard!**_

_***Barry and I start laughing***_

_**You have no idea how wrong that sounded!**_

_**Barry - Ha. I can't believe she said that!**_

_**Dawn - I ... Um ... Just shut up you two! **_

_**I don't own Pokémon! **_

_**Please Read &**_** Review!**

* * *

Barry decided to join Ash, Brock, and Dawn on their journey to stop Team Rocket.

The group was walking around when all of a sudden, a loud explosion went off behind the group.

Ash and Brock went flying into some bushes and Barry and Dawn landed in a deep hole in the ground. Dawn landed on top of Barry's poor butt and he growled.

"I'm going to fine you for landing on top of me!"

Dawn growled at him and got off of him.

"You can't fine a woman!"

Barry swiftly got up to his feet to look at her.

Barry growled back as Dawn yanked him down to her eye level by his scarf.

"I can fine whoever I want!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

They argued like this for a while, and they finally stopped once Dawn gave Barry a swift slap across the face.

He growled and held his burning cheek.

"What the heck was that for?!"

"For being an insensitive jerk!"

"I don't know what you're talking about woman!"

"Well, you're obviously too stupid to realize it!"

"Fine be that way!"

"Hmph! I will!"

They turned away from each other.

After a few minutes of silence, the two began to get curious.

They looked at each other and each time they caught the other looking at them, they would turn their gaze away from each other.

They eventually got tired of the awkward silence and made a truce with each other.

Dawn told Barry that if he behaved, she might kiss him once or twice if he wanted her to.

He didn't respond to that.

He was in shock. He never really considered the possibility of her liking him or vice versa.

Dawn sat there with her arms crossed and Barry finally got a good look at her.

_Huh, she is pretty cute. Now that I can get a good look at her. _

_Her cheeks are puffed out in a childish way and her raven colored hair is shining in the sunlight. She has a small pink blush on her cheeks. And the way she pushes her bottom lip out when she pouts makes me want to kiss her._

Barry almost sighed dreamily at how cute she is.

Barry blushed when he realized what he just thought about her.

He turned his head, giving Dawn the opportunity to look him over as well.

She liked what she saw, but she knew she was too shy to even mention it in front of him.

But, the first time she met him on the journey with Ash and Brock, she's always, sorta, liked him.

Dawn shyly crawled over to Barry's side and she kissed him on the cheek. Of course, she wore red lipstick that day, and it left a mark.

Barry gasped and turned his head to look at her.

"Dawn?"

She giggled and kissed him on the other cheek. Leaving another mark.

His blush intensified.

"Aww. Someone is shy!"

Barry smirked and kissed Dawn on the nose, effectively shutting her up.

"Ha! Who is shy now?"

Dawn sighed. "Barry, I wanted to apologize for hitting you like that. I just think that you are kinda cute when you're upset. And you were very rude!

And I just, you're just ... ugh. I don't know how to say this. But, I'm sorry. And I was hoping a few kisses on the cheek would make you feel better. I heard that usually helps when someone is in pain."

Barry smiled at Dawn. _So, she thinks I'm cute? Well, I guess the feelings are mutual._

Barry kissed Dawn on the cheek and she giggled and kissed him on the forehead.

After a few minutes, many kisses were exchanged.

Each one trying to out do the other. Barry kissed Dawn on the nose, her forehead, her shoulder, her neck, and her lips once.

Dawn kissed Barry anywhere but his lips.

Barry's face was covered in lip stick stains. Each one in the shape of Dawn's lips.

Barry was on his hands and knees with a blush on his face.

They wore each other out with all those kisses.

Dawn was also blushing. But, she ignored the urge to kiss him on the lips when she heard Ash and Brock shout at them from above.

Brock's voice was heard first. "Hey! Are you two alright? I barely missed the sight of you two flying into this hole! Give us a minute! We will do our best to get you guys out!"

Ash agreed with Brock. "Yeah! Just hold on Dawn! We will get you out of there!"

Barry scowled at the lack of his name in that sentence and Dawn kissed him on the nose.

Ash and Brock found a rope and began climbing down the sides when they spotted Barry and Dawn looking at them.

Brock swore up and down that he saw Barry kiss Dawn on the forehead, but he didn't say anything.

Ash and Brock stopped before they reached the bottom and they gave the two friends a suspicious look.

Dawn had her knees folded under her with Piplup in her hands and Barry was on his hands and knees with a slight blush on his cheeks, with red lip stick marks all over his face.

Ash started laughing and Brock rose an eyebrow.

Barry's eyes widened and Dawn managed to pull off an innocent look.

"I can explain!"

Brock started laughing and after a few minutes they pulled them both out of the hole.

Dawn had a handkerchief in her bag and wiped off Barry's face when Ash and Brock left the two to find the rest of their things. They claimed that a few of their belongings were missing due to the fall that sent them into some bushes.

Barry blushed and thanked Dawn. She smiled at him and he hugged her.

It was Dawn's turn to blush.

Barry smiled at Dawn and she tugged on his scarf, a signal for him to come down to her eye level.

He did as she wanted, and was surprised by a kiss on the lips.

Barry smiled and kissed her back gently.

Dawn still had a good amount of red lip stick on and it would definitely leave a mark on Barry's lips.

Brock and Ash came back after a few minutes and Barry smiled at them.

They both raised their eyebrows suspiciously at the two, but they pretended not to notice.

On the way back to the Pokémon Center, where they could rest for the night, a few people had mentioned that Barry was wearing a girl's lip stick and a few people stared at Dawn with smirks on their faces, obviously they knew what she had done.

She just blushed and held Barry's hand in hers when girls had asked if he was taken. That was an obvious yes. And the girls went about their way.

When they arrived at the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy laughed at the boy.

"Are you aware that you have red lip stick on your lips?"

Barry smiled and nodded. His eyes quickly darted to Dawn and back to Nurse Joy and she smiled.

"Ah. I see. I wish you both luck then."

Dawn giggled when Barry whined because Nurse Joy attempted to wash the stain off his lips.

"No! I don't want to wash them! Leave them alone!"

Nurse Joy sighed and gave up.

Brock flirted with Nurse Joy and as usual his trusty Pokémon Croagunk stopped him.

"Oh well! It was worth a shot!" Is what Brock said after he recovered from Croagunk's poison jab.

Ash happily ate with Pikachu when Nurse Joy offered them some food.

Dawn and Barry began eating as well. Barry was getting bolder by the second while he was with Dawn.

He picked up a spoon and took some food off his plate.

He tapped Dawn on the nose with some and she scowled.

Barry leaned over and licked it off.

Dawn's face turned bright red.

Ash rose his eyebrows as he watched them.

"Um, Barry? What are you doing?"

Dawn was eyeing Barry's plate because he actually had some Ice Cream on it.

Barry followed her gaze and smiled.

"Ash, you're too young to understand. But, I'll tell you anyway. I am taking care of Dawn. Like a true gentlemen of course. What are you doing?"

Ash said nothing and looked at his food. "Um, eating?"

Barry smirked. "Okay. You have fun with that."

Ash continued to watch them and Brock soon joined them at the table once he got turned down again by Nurse Joy, although Brock thinks she would accept his affections if Croagunk was not there to stop him.

He watched with amusement on his face as Barry scooped up some Ice Cream on his spoon.

He led the spoon to Dawn's mouth and she blushed.

"Barry. People are staring at us. And I can feed myself."

He chuckled and pinched her on the nose.

She gasped and opened her mouth and he fed her some Ice Cream from his spoon.

Dawn's embarrassed face changed to one of pure bliss as he fed her the rest of his Ice Cream.

"I don't really like sweets that much. But, if you like them Dawn, I should get some more often."

Dawn could only hum in agreement as the Ice Cream on his plate quickly disappeared.

Brock chuckled and Nurse Joy was close by, watching the new couple with amusement in her eyes.

Soon enough it was late and the trainers were about to go to sleep in their rooms, when Barry got an idea.

"Hey Dawn. Brock and Ash share a room, right?"

Dawn raised an eyebrow and nodded at him to continue.

"Well, how about we share a room?"

Dawn blushed.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea Barry. What if the others get suspicious?"

Barry gave Dawn a look that said, "Really? You think we didn't make it obvious enough about our relationship?"

Dawn sighed and gave in to his idea.

"Okay. But, no funny business."

Barry smiled and hugged Dawn.

But, unknown to the pair, Brock and Ash was watching them from the corner of the hallway.

"I told you something's not right about them." Ash growled.

"I think they are falling in love! If only Nurse Joy and I could be like them!" Brock cooed passionately.

Ash made a face of disgust. "Eww. What are you talking about? Barry and Dawn? No way!"

Brock looked at Ash. "Well, it's possible. I mean, Barry has taken a liking to her. He's actually being nicer to her than usual. And he's not picking fights with you when she's around. Do you think he might be trying to impress Dawn?"

Ash nodded. "Maybe. But, I need more proof!"

Brock brought up the lip stick they found on Barry's face when the only girl with lip stick was Dawn. And they were the only two together in that hole.

Ash's eyes widened.

"You don't think that Dawn left those marks on his face, do you?"

Brock nodded.

"Yeah. She wiped them off and when we returned, there was a new one on his lips. And not once did he let someone wash it off! It's gone now, but that's because he's eaten since then."

Ash just sighed. "I guess you're right. Let's spy on them a little more."

Brock nodded. "Right. That sounds like a good idea."

Barry and Dawn entered her room and they both yawned together.

Dawn made her way to the bathroom and Piplup sat on the nightstand next to the bed.

Empoleon was with Barry, and he decided to let him out for a while.

Empoleon happily greeted Pipulp and she blushed.

Barry raised an eyebrow at them and they ignored him.

He took the strap of his bag off his shoulder and set it down on the bed.

He unzipped it and looked through it. He pulled out some clothes and sat them on the bed. Then he re-zipped the bag and sat it in front of the night stand on his side of the bed.

The right side. Dawn normally slept on the left and Barry was going to sleep on the right.

Barry sat down on the edge of the bed when Dawn came back in the room.

She had on a black night-gown and it made Barry blush.

It was a few inches above her knees and it showed a little cleavage. It hugged her figure nicely. She smiled at Barry and his eyes softened a little.

He stood up and walked over to Dawn. Then he gently kissed her on the lips, and she eagerly returned it. He pulled away after a few seconds, and then he dug through the bag that he sat on the bed.

He pulled out something and handed it to Dawn.

Brock and Ash were looking at the two through some holes that they managed to poke into the wall. They could easily fix it later, with some help from their Pokémon of course.

Or your regular handy pair of Duck Tape. Or super glue. Whatever comes first.

Ash was surprised to see the two share a few kisses and Brock smiled.

"Ash, I don't mean to brag. But ... I told you so!"

Ash scowled. But, he continued to watch the pair.

Dawn opened the small box that Barry handed her and there was a pink Poketch inside.

It was just like the one she wanted.

"Wow! A Poketch! Thanks so much Barry!"

He smiled at her and hugged her. He helped her try it on and it fit perfectly. This made him smile wider.

"I remembered about how much you liked my Poketch and I thought about getting you one, so I did. But, this was before I ran into you guys yesterday. We stopped Team Rocket once, I just didn't expect to get shoved into a hole this time. But, I'm glad I did."

Brock gasped because Ash had pinched him when he saw how happy they were together.

The couple turned their heads toward the sound, but nothing was there.

Dawn was about to say something, but Barry silenced her with a kiss.

After an awkward moment of silence, the couple went back to their business.

Barry took off his scarf and tied it loosely around the wooden poles of the head-board on their bed.

Dawn did the same with hers.

Barry took the clothes he sat on the bed and entered the bathroom. Soon enough, he came back out.

He had on an orange T-shirt and some black shorts.

Dawn smiled at him and he crawled into bed with her.

Dawn laid down on her side and Barry snuggled up against her and kissed her on the neck softly.

Dawn started giggling and Barry continued.

Eventually, he grew tired and stopped. But, without a doubt, there would be a mark on her neck tomorrow.

Unfortunately for Barry, no one would see it because of her scarf.

Dawn fell asleep with her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms comfortably around her waist.

He laid his chin on top of her head. They fit together like two puzzle pieces, perfect.

He sighed and ran a finger through her hair and slowly, but surely, he fell asleep with Dawn in his arms.

He could hear Ash and Brock's bewildered reactions at what they just saw, and he was proud of himself.

Barry also knew that they wouldn't let him hear the end of this tomorrow, and there were many more days like this ahead of him.

But, he didn't mind.

* * *

_**That was chapter 4!**_

_**I loved this one! XD**_

_**It was cute and unexpected for me!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**Tomorrow is picture day at school and I have to meet up with a teacher on Thursday to discuss a field trip and I may not update for a while. **_

_**Sorry about that! **_

_**^_^ Have fun with whatever you enjoy! **_


	4. Barry Speaks Spanish?

_**Hey everyone! **_

_**Here is chapter 5! **_

_**I may end this soon!**_

_**Sorry about that. But, I'm just not feeling the love with this one.**_

_**I am in Spanish Honors 2 at high school, so why not?**_

_**Barry may speak Spanish in this one.**_

_**If I say something wrong, please correct me.**_

_**That is all! **_

_**I hope you enjoy it! **_

_**:D I don't own Pokémon!**_

* * *

_**(Dawn's POV)**_

It's just a typical Wednesday and I am at home resting on my bed in my upstairs bedroom.

My mom is downstairs watching TV. She loves to watch the Pokémon Contestants and their Pokémon compete.

My mother likes to judge these contests as well. When she has free time, of course.

I haven't heard from Barry in a while. But, I'm expecting a visit from him any day now.

Yep, I'm just waiting for him to show up.

I've been waiting for a week.

Oh well.

I was about to go downstairs, when I heard a knock at the door.

"Dawn! Barry's here to see you!"

I blushed and buried my face into my pillow.

_Maybe if I pretend to be asleep, I can eavesdrop on him. He'll probably just wake me up anyway._

I could hear the sound of Barry's feet stomping up the stairs and I gulped.

He entered my room and in a matter of seconds, I felt a presence towering over me.

My pedo-bear senses were tingling and I froze up.

I was facing the wall with my back turned to him.

I could hear Barry breathing and it unnerved me.

"Dawn. Come on! Wake up now! I have something to show you!"

I groaned and turned over to look at him.

"What do you want, Barry?"

He smiled at me and hugged me.

I sat up and he continued to hug me.

He kissed me on the forehead and smiled at me.

Then he released me and stood in front of me with that same goofy grin on his face.

"Dawn, yo te amo!"

("Dawn, I love you!")

I blushed, but I didn't understand a word he said.

"Barry, what are you talking about?"

"Yo hablo Español!"

("I speak Spanish!")

"Español? You mean Spanish?"

Barry nodded vigorously.

"Si!"

I blushed and I tried to remember what my father taught me about the language.

"Te amo ..."

I turned redder when I realized what that meant.

When I was a little girl, my father would always tell me he loved me in Spanish.

"Dawn, te amo!"

I would giggle and repeat him.

"Papa, te amo tambien!"

Meaning: "Papa, I love you too!"

"Barry, you love me?"

He nodded again.

"Si!"

I smiled at him and kissed him quickly on the lips and he blushed.

I sat back down on my bed and he smiled at me.

He sat down with me on the bed and hugged me again.

"Te amo tambien, Barry."

("I love you too, Barry.")

* * *

_**Cute and short! **_

_**I need to study for a states test tomorrow.**_

_**I have to know the location of 20 states and their capitals on the map.**_

_**I better get started.**_

_**I was going to end the story here, but I changed my mind!**_

_**I will stop updating when I run out of ideas.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it! :)**_


	5. Sweet Awakening

_**Hello everyone!**_

_**Here is chapter 5!**_

_**I hope you like it!**_

_**I don't own Pokémon!**_

* * *

_**(Barry's POV)**_

I yawned as I scratched my head.

"I am exhausted!"

I was chasing a STARLY through the forest for some kid.

Apparently, some boy was bullying him and scared away his Pokémon.

I decided to help the kid and find his STARLY.

The STARLY managed to knock some dirt into my eyes and I tripped a few times.

So, I have a few cuts and bruises. But, they should heal soon. I don't get hurt often.

I managed to catch the STARLY, but he put up a good fight.

The kid was very grateful when I returned his Pokémon.

I decided to stay for a while and play with the kid.

He begged me to play for a few more hours and I stayed for a while longer.

By the time I got ready to hit the road again, it was too dark to travel on foot.

So, I called out my STARAPTOR and I flew with him to a Pokémon Center.

I was half asleep on the flight, so I don't know what town I was in.

All I remember is finding a room and crawling into a comfortable bed.

Right before I fell asleep I felt something warm on my side.

It only encouraged me to fall asleep quickly, and I didn't fight it.

* * *

_**(The Next Day ... Barry's POV)**_

I could hear the sound of someone snoring lightly next to me and I assumed it was one of my Pokémon.

Sometimes, they just pop out of their Poke balls when they please.

I don't mind. Unless I'm really busy.

I could feel the creature next to me rubbing their head against my side.

I figured it was just my Torterra, he likes to cuddle.

I patted my 'Torterra' on the head and it made a weird girlish moan.

Then I could feel it sniffing my side and I froze up.

"Barry ... "

My eyes widened.

That voice! Is that?!

"Dawn?"

She whined again and I turned my head to look at her.

Dawn was right next to me with her nose pressed up against my side.

She had thrown one arm across my chest and the other was against my side as well.

I sighed.

"Ba ... I love you."

I blushed and my heart beat sped up a little.

Tch. Like Dawn would fall in love with me.

I wish.

Okay, pretend you didn't hear that.

She was probably dreaming about her Prince Charming or whatever.

But, I was hoping it would be me that she's dreaming about.

"If I kiss you and you can honestly tell me you don't feel sparks, then I will give up on you."

What is Dawn going on about now?

"Just kiss me please."

I turned slightly red. Is she talking to me?

I looked around the room.

I am the only one in here.

I guess one kiss couldn't hurt.

A quick one will be the best choice. I don't want to get caught.

Dawn had scooted up so her head was on my shoulder and her breath was on my face.

I reached over and lifted her face up by her chin.

Then, I slowly leaned in. I was just a breath away from kissing Dawn, when her eyes shot open.

My whole face turned red and Dawn blushed and sat up.

She turned away from me so that her back was facing me.

"Barry. What were you about to do?"

I didn't think about what I was going to say and the words just came flying out of my mouth.

"I was going to kiss you!"

Dawn gasped and turned around. She glared at me. Although, I saw her smile at me for just a second. Then she growled with a frown on her face.

"Barry. I am going to kill you."

I squeaked.

"Why? I was doing you a favor!"

Dawn got on her hands and knees and crouched over me so I couldn't escape.

"Oh really? Why would you owe me a favor? I don't recall asking for one!"

I frowned.

_Oh man. She is going to murder me. I am not ready to die today! Hmm. Wait a minute... How can she kill me if she isn't armed? Is it possible to kill some one with the power of seduction? Because I'm sure that Dawn could pull it off._

She sat on my lap and I squeaked again.

"Dawn! Get off me!"

Dawn giggled and laid her head on my chest.

"Dawn! I am serious!"

She just giggled again and nuzzled my scarf with her nose.

"Barry, you smell nice."

I stopped squirming.

"What?"

Dawn began sniffing my scarf. And she moaned a little in approval.

"I said you smell nice."

An awkward silence fell on us.

"Dawn, are you turning into a scent pervert?"

Dawn immediately raised up to glare at me.

"No! What makes you say that?"

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"It was obvious Dawn. Now, I want to do something. So, just hold still."

Dawn huffed and sat still.

"Close your eyes."

Dawn groaned and did as she was told.

I sat up and held Dawn on my lap.

Her breath hitched when I began leaning toward her face.

My breath tickled her nose and she giggled.

"Barry, what are you about to do?"

I smirked at a perfect time, considering she couldn't see it.

"Something I should have done a long time ago."

I closed the gap between us and kissed Dawn on the lips.

She squeaked and held my face in her hands.

I smiled and she kissed back.

Then I pulled away.

Dawn had a huge blush on her face.

And I chuckled.

"Dawn, you look cute when you blush like that."

If Dawn could blush any more, I'm sure she would.

"Oh shut up. Why did you kiss me?"

I sighed.

"Dawn, to be honest, I don't know. I was exhausted from my travels yesterday and I stopped at this Pokémon Center last night. I should've known that Nurse Joy recognized me as your childhood friend. She showed me a room and assured me that it was empty. I failed to notice the smirk on her face though, because I was so tired."

Dawn nodded her head while she tried to process everything.

Dawn's blush finally disappeared. Once her face turned to one of concentration.

"Okay. So, what happened next?"

I took a deep breath before I started talking again.

"Well, I sat my bag next to the night stand and then I pulled back the covers and crawled in. I didn't know you were in here. I felt something warm cuddle against my side and it only encouraged me to fall asleep right there.

When I woke up this morning, you were nuzzling your head against my side and I thought it was my Torterra. Because he likes to cuddle in the morning. But, it wasn't Torterra. It was you, Dawn."

Dawn's blush appeared on her face again. But, it was a light shade of pink. Nothing too major.

"Oh. But, that still doesn't explain why you tried to kiss me."

I smirked. And Dawn gulped.

"Barry, what are you about to-"

I kissed Dawn again. She melted in my arms when I wrapped them around her.

Then I broke the kiss and kissed her on the forehead.

Dawn said nothing as I held her against my chest.

Dawn's head found a comfortable spot on my shoulder and I held her close.

"Can't I just kiss you because I feel like it."

She giggled and hugged me.

"Maybe."

I sighed.

"Dawn, you can't use maybe as a good response. It's either yes or no! Now, which is it?"

Dawn just started laughing and dug her head into my shoulder with her nose.

She started rubbing her head on my shoulder and I tightened my grip on her waist.

I could feel her warm breath on my shoulder and it felt kinda nice.

"Dawn. The reason I tried to kiss you is because you asked me to."

Dawn pulled away and I shivered as the warm breath on my shoulder was replaced by cold air.

"Hmm? When did I do that?"

She looked at me and I blushed and turned my head away from her curious gaze.

"Well, um." I started scratching my head nervously.

"I'm waiting Barry. Tell me already."

I sighed and looked at her.

"YoutoldmetodoitandIcouldn'thelpmyself!"

I got nervous, okay? I do that when I'm nervous.

Dawn tilted her head to the side.

"What? I didn't catch that."

I groaned.

"You told me to do it. And ..."

Dawn waved her hand as a sign for me to continue.

"And?"

"And I couldn't help myself!"

Dawn smiled at me.

"Why couldn't you help yourself, Barry?"

I took a deep breath.

"BecauseIloveyouandIwantyoutolikemetoo!"

Dawn sighed.

"Barry! Calm down. I'm not mad. Now repeat that. This time, slowly."

I groaned again.

"But, I don't wanna!"

Dawn giggled.

"You sound like a little kid."

I scoffed.

"No I don't!"

Dawn just kept giggling.

"Dawn! Come on! It's not funny! I'm mad at you now. Thanks a lot Dawn. I won't ever forgive you because you called me a spoiled brat!"

Dawn shook her head. "I never said you were a spoiled brat."

"Yes you did. Just now."

Dawn sighed.

I was about to yell at her when she kissed me.

"There. Do you forgive me now?"

I blushed and blinked four times.

"Maybe. If I can get one more kiss."

Dawn giggled and kissed me again.

I smiled once she pulled away.

"Thanks Dawn. I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime?"

Dawn blushed and turned her head.

"Oh. Um. I don't know Barry. I'm pretty busy thanks to Professor Rowan and my journey to collect data for his Pokedex."

I looked down.

"Oh."

We remained silent and then a thought came to mind.

"Wait! You and I have the same mission for him! Why don't we continue our Pokémon journey together? Then we can be together and get the job done with more time to spare!"

Dawn nodded her head in thought.

"Hmm. Sounds like a good idea. But, you got to learn to control yourself if we see any of my old friends. Okay?"

I kissed Dawn again. And pulled away before she could pull me closer by my scarf.

"No promises."

Dawn just smiled and I kissed her again.

"I guess it is my fault. I did ask you to kiss me. Oh Barry. What am I going to do with you?"

I smirked and winked at her.

"You're going to love me."

Dawn just blushed with a big grin on her face.


	6. Sucks Being Slow - Barry

_**Hey everyone! **_

_**I just remembered that idea that I had a moment ago.**_

_**I found a fan made comic about Dawn, Lucas, and Barry.**_

_**It was cute. XD **_

_**So, I might as well dedicate this chapter to it because I loved it so much.**_

_**Tell me what you think with a review!**_

_**I appreciate it!**_

_**I don't own Pokémon.**_

* * *

_**(POV ~ Lucas)**_

It was just an average day for me. Wake up, get dressed, and visit Professor Rowan's Lab.

It took me a couple of hours to help Professor Rowan mail some documents to Professor Oak. And then I had to help him with an experiment involving wild Pokémon and their behavior around docile Pokémon.

I had to catch a couple STARLY and BIDOOF for him too.

By the time I got done, it was 5 p.m.

I just walked out of the Professor's lab, when I spotted Dawn by the ocean. She was standing on the shore with her shoes off.

She looked beautiful.

I couldn't help myself. I heard her giggle and I felt moved by her. I let out a small chuckle of my own as I watched her walk around the shore, kicking the water and splashing her PIPLUP.

They looked like they were having a good time.

It almost broke my heart to interrupt such a peaceful moment. But, it was now or never.

I stood there just watching her silently for a while.

I began mentally preparing myself for what I was about to do.

And it was hard to argue with my conscience and his complex logic.

Finally, I managed to get the courage to ask this beautiful girl out on a date.

I took a deep breath.

"Hey, Dawn!"

She turned around and gave me a curious glance.

"Huh?"

She tilted her head to the side.

I almost fainted with excitement because she was just so cute!

I blushed and ran up to her.

She blushed slightly.

"It's Lucas from earlier, remember?"

She smiled.

"Yeah! So what's up?"

I felt a huge wave of confidence when my CHIMCHAR climbed up my bag and sat on my shoulder.

I gave Dawn a charming smile. CHIMCHAR patted me on the head and Dawn smiled wider.

"So! I was thinking ... dinner at the Poffin Shop? You and me. My treat."

Dawn gave me a nervous smile and the pink blush on her cheeks turned a dark shade of red.

She began rubbing her neck and turned her gaze to something behind me.

"Well gee, that sounds awfully nice of you, but-"

She stopped talking and just kept staring at something behind me.

I didn't move. Eager to hear Dawn's answer.

She was about to say something again, when a familiar voice filled the air.

"Yo! Babe!"

I was ready to punch the guy that would dare call my Dawn a babe. Only I have the right to do that! I turned my head to glare and I found out it was Barry!

He threw his arm around Dawn's shoulder with a hand on his hip.

She gave me an apologetic smile.

My face turned to one of pure jealousy.

Barry saw my face and smirked.

He stuck his tongue out.

"Nyah~"

Dawn turned her head to look at him and he smiled at her. He kissed her passionately and I cleared my throat before they could get too excited with their kiss.

Barry pulled away and looked at me.

I was even more jealous than I was before. If that's even possible for me.

Barry just gave me an innocent look.

"Oh hey Lukie! Sucks being slow doesn't it!?"

Dawn just laughed nervously when she saw my shocked expression.

"Sorry Lucas."

Barry's arm made its way to Dawn's waist and they began walking off together.

Dawn looked back at me from over her shoulder and gave me another apologetic smile.

That is, until Barry turned her head and kissed her one more time.

She smiled at him when he pulled away and they kept walking.

I stared at them until they disappeared from my line of sight.

I heard someone chuckling and I turned around.

"Whose there?"

I was surprised to see Professor Rowan standing there.

"That was a very amusing display of affection. Lucas, perhaps you should just give up on this one. You might hurt Dawn in the process of breaking them up.

She didn't want to let you down, and you should respect her for that. But, you should just get over it and move on. If it's meant to be, you will see the truth someday.

After all, there are other fish in the sea."

Professor Rowan was about to continue. But, one of his lab assistants came rushing out of his lab.

The assistant hastily walked toward Rowan and leaned down and whispered in his ear.

Rowan's eyes widened a little, but then he just nodded at me.

"Well, that is my cue to leave. Remember what I told you Lucas. Good luck on your journey!"

And with that bold speech on my mind, I growled out loud.

"I don't want some smelly fish! I want my beautiful Mermaid, Dawn!"

A young couple stared at me strangely and they began fleeing the scene when they caught me glaring at them.

I sighed. _There's going to be a long and lonely road ahead of me._


	7. Cynthia The Match Maker

_**Here is chapter 7!**_

_**I am going to shorten the author's notes. To make things easier for you**__**. **_

_**You shouldn't have to read a thousand words about **__**my lame author's notes. ._.**_

_**Inspiration : Truth or Dare is an **__**interesting game. But, it's even better if you are a match maker. ;)**_

_**TLS = Twin Leaf Shipping **_

_**Dawn's mother is named, "Johanna." Barry's father is named, "Palmer."**_

_**Please review! :D**_

* * *

_**(Cynthia's POV)**_

It's been a while since I saw Dawn. It's actually been a whole year since our last encounter with each other.

Rumor has it that she in now the champion of the Sinnoh League.

She's probably very busy. It comes with the title.

Back when she was still a beginner on her journey, I never imagined that Dawn would be the type to challenge the Pokémon League.

I always pictured her as the type of girl who liked to enter Pokémon Contests.

I heard a rumor that she has a feisty rival and childhood friend named, "Barry Pearl."

I decided to investigate and see what kind of dirt I could find on this character.

Turns out, they have been friends since they were very young.

While Dawn was out of town on some errand for Professor Rowan, I decided to pay Dawn's mother a visit.

She was very surprised to see me.

She sat down with me and offered me a cup of tea. I gladly accepted her offer and we began to talk about Dawn's current relationship with Barry.

Apparently, Dawn actually has some romantic feelings for Barry. She just decided to keep quiet about it because Barry is pretty oblivious.

And Dawn doesn't want to confuse Barry with an explanation. Although, I am sure he can handle it. He's what, 13 now?

I know they are a few years younger than me. Not too many. But, enough to put a gap between our level of intelligence.

Back to the Dawn and Barry topic. I heard that Dawn would be home in an hour and where there's a Dawn, there's definitely a Barry.

At least, that's what Johanna told me.

I shared a good laugh with her when she told me about how Barry would sometimes climb a tree and sneak into Dawn's room through her bedroom window when she was mad at him.

Dawn would threaten Barry claiming to lock her bedroom window the next time he tried to break in. But, despite Dawn's efforts to stop the boy, nothing worked. He still continued to use her window as his own personal door to her home.

I decided to share some tales about my Pokémon journey with Johanna. She decided to humor me with a few tales of her own. She was an excellent Pokémon Coordinator when she was Dawn's age.

She was actually hoping that Dawn would follow her footsteps and become a Pokémon Coordinator.

I am sure that Barry helped inspire Dawn to be a Pokémon trainer. From what I heard, he sounds like a competitive rival. He's sure to keep Dawn on her toes.

I decided to surprise Dawn with a game of Truth or Dare. I made sure to contact Barry's father, Palmer, about my plan.

He was very excited about the idea. In fact, he wanted to be an enthusiastic commentator during the game.

His words, not mine.

And of course, I can't forget Johanna. I almost feel bad for their kids.

Palmer and Johanna were close friends when they were children too. Only difference is that they don't have feelings for each other.

I'm sure they would. If they didn't find someone all those years ago.

_**( ) (O 3 O) ( ) **_

_**~ One hour later ~**_

I was sitting on the couch in Johanna's living room. Palmer got here an hour ago. As soon as I told him the plan about setting his kid and Johanna's together, he grabbed a video camera and dashed to her house.

He was really excited. Oh, who am I fooling? He's still excited. Johanna had to yell at him twice because he wouldn't stop pacing back and forth.

He finally made himself comfortable when Johanna turned on the TV. She found a station about the recent news at the Battle Frontier.

One of Palmer's favorite subjects. He works at one of those frontiers. He says it pays well and it's fun.

Do what you love and love what you do. That's his favorite motto.

I was just sipping my third cup of tea when there was a knock at the front door. I decided to let Johanna handle this one.

I wanted to surprise Dawn. Palmer made sure to contact Barry so that he would be here to see Dawn. Also, so I could accomplish my mission.

Operation : TLS.

That's short for, "Twin Leaf Shipping."

I put a space between "Twin" and "Leaf" because it makes the name sound cooler.

You got to admit, it's a pretty catchy name.

I glanced at Palmer and he was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed. His eyes were practically glued to the TV. I tried to turn it off, but he snatched up the remote and turned it back on.

I sighed and gave up. He would probably become interested when Barry got here. I am actually nervous to have the two of them in the same room.

Palmer was practically bouncing off the walls earlier. Because he was taking a nap when I went to his house to alert him of my plan. He had Johanna make him a cup of coffee and he was hyper.

I don't know if it was just the caffeine, or the fact that his son would finally become a man in front of his father.

Men and their pride. I'll never understand it. Maybe in a few years, but now? Humph. The chances of that are slim.

I could hear Dawn laughing and I almost considered hiding in the supply closet until Barry got here. But then I realized something, they don't have one.

I stood up from my position on the couch and I heard Dawn gasp when she looked at me.

"Cynthia?! Is that really you?"

I smiled and nodded at her.

She gave me a hug and I was surprised. I still hugged back. I pray that Barry doesn't do the same.

"Wow Cynthia! I still can't believe you're here! So, what brings you to my home town?"

I remained silent for a minute. Unsure of whether I should give away my plan or not.

I decided to say something cool instead.

"Oh, you know. I was in the neighborhood and just thought I would drop by and see what you were up to. You're mother told me a few interesting tales about you."

Dawn rubbed the back of her neck. I could tell she was only doing it because she was nervous. She never does that when I'm alone with her.

"Oh really? What kind of tales are you talking about?"

I smirked. "Oh, the usual. Your journey, your habits, casual stuff."

Dawn gave me a look and I had to stifle a giggle because of what I was going to say next.

"Really? Is that all?"

I hummed. "Well, not exactly."

Dawn gave me a curious glance and my smirk turned into a grin.

"I heard you have a crush on a certain hyperactive scarf wearing blonde."

Dawn blushed heavily.

"Wha ... Where did you hear that?"

I giggled.

"Tales of your exploits travel quickly. And now that you are the champion of the Sinnoh League, rumors travel at even greater speeds."

Dawn gulped.

"Oh. Why didn't I know this?"

"Well, you are still a newbie at being the champion. So, people go easy on you when you are sweet and innocent like you are now."

Dawn nodded her head. "I see."

She opened her mouth to say something else, but the door to her house flew open. I am surprised it didn't fly off the hinges.

It took a lot of will power to stop another growing smirk on my face when Barry came in screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Where's Dawn?!"

As soon as he spotted her, his eyes lit up like lights on a Christmas Tree.

Dawn blushed and got ready to run, but it was too late.

Barry tackled her to the ground in a bone crushing hug. I swear I heard Dawn's ribs crack. But, I decided to stay silent.

Palmer had his camera out and was taking a bunch of pictures.

The TV was turned off by Johanna.

Dawn's face almost turned purple.

"Barry ... I can't ... breathe!"

Barry laughed nervously and he loosened his grip on her. But, I noticed that his hands lingered around her waist a little longer than a normal friend's would.

I raised an eyebrow.

_Does __Barry have fee__lings for Dawn? Hmm. I guess I will find out tonight. If he didn't before, he will definitely have some tonight!_

After a few minutes of nostalgia for the two friends, I decided to break the comfortable silence.

I cleared my throat.

"Alright. A few of you are probably wondering the real reason behind my visit tonight." I glanced at Barry and Dawn.

Barry and Dawn was sitting next to each other on the floor in front of the couch.

Palmer and Johanna were sitting together on the couch. Both of them had cameras ready for any cute fluff between their children.

Barry still had an arm around Dawn's waist and Dawn tried to hide her face in his shoulder when I raised my eyebrows suggestively at them.

"Alright. Tonight I want to play Truth or Dare with the new champion of Sinnoh and her childhood friend. I want to learn more about you."

Dawn opened her mouth and I had a feeling she would object.

But, I beat her to it.

"And no. The game is not optional. It is mandatory that you participate in this game."

Dawn closed her mouth and lowered her head in defeat. Barry chuckled and pulled Dawn closer against his side. Her blush just intensified to a darker shade of red.

Barry opened his mouth and I sighed.

"Yes Barry. Both of you have to play."

He closed his mouth too.

I decided to make things easier for Dawn. I decided to ask Barry first.

"Barry, Truth or Dare?"

Barry smirked and glanced at Dawn. But, she was too busy hiding her face in his orange and white striped shirt to notice.

"I can easily handle any dare you throw my way!"

To prove his point, he began flexing the muscles on his free arm.

Johanna giggled and Palmer just chuckled.

"Alright. I dare you to tell me who you like."

Barry scoffed. "Is that it? That's the best dare you could come up with? Alright. I like Dawn."

I raised an eyebrow.

_That was too easy. Perhaps I should rephrase the question._

"Barry, let's try that again. Who are you in love with?"

He blushed and remained silent for a few seconds.

"My ... answer is still the same. I ... like ... no ... love Dawn."

Dawn jumped and raised her head to look at him.

"Really? You like me?"

Barry smiled and nodded at her.

Johanna made a cooing sound.

"Awww. My baby's first love confession!"

Palmer looked like he was about to cry. He wiped a fake tear from his eye and sighed.

"Ah. They grow up so fast!"

He began snapping more pictures. He even turned his camera at different angles. He's just trying to seem like a professional photographer in front of his son.

He loves his son very much and wants him to look up to him in adoration. Of course, Barry rarely does that.

Barry decided to ask Dawn next.

"Dawn, Truth or Dare?"

Dawn smiled nervously at Barry.

"I pick ... um ... Dare?"

Her choice came out like a question instead of a statement. That just proves how nervous she really is.

Barry kissed Dawn on the nose. She gasped and he chuckled.

"Alright Dawn. I dare you to ... kiss me."

Dawn blushed even redder than before. Her whole entire face was red.

"You want me to kiss you. Oh sure! I would love to give you my first kiss!"

I thought she was being sarcastic, until I realized she was just mumbling to herself.

I'm sure she said that without thinking because she paused and changed her reaction.

"Wait ... WHAT?!"

Barry smiled at her smugly.

"You heard me."

Dawn shook her head furiously.

"No Barry! I can't! Because I ... Um. I ..."

Barry brushed his lips against Dawn's and she moaned a little. I think she enjoyed that.

"Come on Dawn! I know that you know that I know you want me."

Am I the only one who got confused now?

Dawn looked at Barry in pure confusion and he kissed her on the lips. She was too dazed to react. After a few seconds, Dawn kissed him back. Slowly but surely.

I'm sure they wanted to be more passionate with their first kiss. But, would you really be willing to do something in front of your parents when they both have a camera in their hands?

No? I didn't think so.

**( ) (O 3 O) ( ) **

**~ A few hours later ~**

I had fun sharing tales with Johanna and I enjoyed setting up Barry and Dawn. But, I must go now. I promised my grandmother that I would visit her sometime this week.

And I don't go back on my word to a family member.

Dawn thanked me at least a million times for helping her with Barry. He said nothing about it, but I could tell by the large grin on his face that he appreciated what I've done for them.

Right before I left, Dawn handed me a yellow and black stripped scarf.

"I know it gets pretty cold when you travel through Snow Point City. So, I made you a scarf. I figured you would like it since you wear a lot of yellow and black."

I was surprised, but I thanked her. I made sure to put on my scarf before I left.

My work here is done. But, don't worry about me. I plan on paying the two young lovers another visit in the near future.

After all, it won't be long before Halloween and Christmas arrive. It won't be long now. For now, I just hope that Barry and Dawn know when to restrain themselves and when not to.


	8. A Misunderstanding

_**I don't own Pokémon.**_

_**Inspiration : The song, "Waking Up In Vegas." Plus, awkward misunderstandings are pretty funny! XD **_

_**Please read and review! :D**_

_**By the way, I may used the word "hitched" a lot in this chapter.**_

_**Hitched means, "Another Slang word for Marry. Here's an example : They got hitched last month."**_

_**~ TLS ~**_

* * *

_**(Dawn's POV)**_

I opened my eyes and closed them quickly when a bright light hit me in the face.

"Ow... Too much light! Turn it down, please!"

The light was dimmed down a little. Huh. I wonder who heard me.

I raised my left hand to block out the light and I did a double take when I saw my hand.

I was wearing Barry's class ring on my ring finger! And I had a soft velvety white material on my hand and it went all the way up my elbows. It was like a finger-less white sparkling glove, a really long one at that!

What the heck am I wearing? I raised my other arm and discovered the same thing, minus the class ring.

Did I get hitched or something last night?

I was laying on a couch. I could hear Barry groaning. Suddenly, I had a throbbing feeling in my head. Ugh! I have a migraine. That's just great.

I sat up on the couch and held my head. I need an aspirin or something here!

I unbent my legs on the couch and threw them over the edge. My bare feet came into contact with skin and I froze up.

I leaned over and saw Barry laying on his back. He had a blush on his face. Probably from all the alcohol. And he was mumbling. He didn't have a shirt on and I blushed.

Barry has a nice pair of abs!

He had on dress pants and some dress shoes. I saw what appears to be a top to a black and white tuxedo laying next to him. He had a green tie around his neck. He also had a ring on his left hand, but it wasn't just any ring..

...

It was my class ring!

What happened last night?

I decided to check out the rest of my outfit. I had on a sparkling clear and white dress. The skirt flowed past my thigh, but stopped above my knees. I had a big red bow around my neck with a long ribbon that went past my thighs.

The ribbon was split in two, a lot like my scarf.

The top of the dress ended above my stomach like a halter top. And the skirt started up again around my waist. Like I said before, "What the heck am I wearing?"

Wait a minute. What's up with the white veil hanging in front of my face. I didn't notice it before! I threw it back and realization dawned on me.

"Oh my Arceus! I think I just got married last night!"

I began freaking out. Who am I married to? Lucas? Or perhaps I'm married to Barry! That would be nice. Well, maybe in ten years! I am too young to get married! I am only fourteen!

I looked around the room and there were a few people passed out on the floor. Some were just beginning to wake up. And others looked dead.

Some party, huh? I found Lucas on the floor. He was laying on his side with his back facing me. He had a shirt on. And I'm grateful for it.

I stood up and managed to step over Barry, and then I ran towards him. Some man was sprawled out on the floor and I almost tripped over him.

I knelt by Lucas's body and began to shake him. He groaned and rolled over so his head was in my lap. If this were a normal day, I would be freaking out. But, it's not.

"Lucas! Wake up. I need you to tell me what happened last night. Come on!"

He groaned and opened one of his eyes. I grabbed his hand and checked for a ring, but I found nothing. So, I guess I'm not married to Lucas. Unless ... he lost his ring!

I was mentally freaking out, when Lucas cleared his throat loudly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lucas. Everything is still kinda blurry since last night. I'm concerned about my current state of dress along with Barry's."

Lucas just nodded. He sat up and got a good look at me.

"Dawn. Did you get married? Or am I seeing things?"

Some older gentlemen stumbled over to us and cleared his throat. Lucas and I looked up.

"May I help you sir?" Lucas was trying his best to be civil. I could see a knot on his head and I grimaced. Ouch. That looks painful.

The gentlemen looked us both over and then his gaze landed on Barry. He began walking toward him and I panicked when he stuck his hand in his shirt and he appeared to be reaching for some concealed weapon.

I quickly raised up and jumped in front Barry and threw my arms wide open. "No! Don't touch him!"

The old man looked startled and took his hand out of his shirt. "Calm yourself miss. I was only reaching for my handkerchief. I am sweating heavily. I'm afraid that I may be drenched in sweat by the time everyone is leaving."

I sighed in relief. "Oh. I'm sorry sir. But, I still have yet to discover what has happened."

He simply chuckled. "Ah. I see. Based on your lovely attire, I'd say you got hitched last night."

I looked at him in confusion. "Hitched? You mean ... I got married?!"

He just nodded. "Mmm. Yes. Quite obvious, darling. I presume that the young man behind you is the man of honor. Correct?"

I blushed and looked at Barry. I turned even redder when I realized that he was looking at me.

"Barry?! When did you wake up?"

He groaned and rolled over on his side so he could look at me.

"I just woke up. Woah Dawn! I love the dress. You look pretty hot!"

I resisted the urge to blush even more when the old gentlemen began laughing.

Barry looked down at his hands and then he spotted mine.

"Why am I wearing your class ring?"

I had no response to that.

"Barry. I have no clue."

Professor Rowan walked up to us and cleared his throat.

Lucas crawled toward us and sat next to Barry and I decided to sit in the middle of the two boys.

Professor Rowan smirked at us when Barry grabbed my hand.

"Well, Dawn and Barry ... I have some news you might want to hear about now. But, there's two sides to this. There's the bad news ... and then there's the good news. Which one do you want to hear first?"

Barry smiled. "The good news of course!" Lucas agreed with him.

I sighed. "Guys, I think it's better if we hear the bad news first. Because then it won't sound as bad after we get the good news. Besides, Lucas this does not concern you. So, your vote has failed to be noticed."

Lucas hung his head. "Okay."

Barry stared at me. "I guess you're right."

I sighed and mumbled, "Of course, I'm always right."

Barry and Lucas looked at me. "Dawn, did you say something?"

I gulped nervously. "Nothing. Just mumbling nonsense."

They said nothing, so I assumed they let it go.

"We would like to hear the bad news first."

Professor Rowan smiled proudly.

"Ah. A wise choice. Save the best for last, is what I always say."

He remained silent for a few minutes. I figured he got lost in thought, so I cleared my throat and he jumped.

"Oh! Right! The bad news. The bad news is ... You three are going to help me clean up this mess. It's not optional, it's an order."

We all groaned. Barry's complaints were the loudest.

"Aww man! Can't you make these old geezers clean up this mess? I mean it's their fault it's like this in the first place."

Lucas just nodded in agreement. Professor Rowan shared a hearty laugh with the old gentlemen who was standing behind us.

"Are you ready for the good news?"

We all nodded vigorously.

As usual, Barry had to state his opinion.

"Come on old man! I need to know what's going on! I got stuff to do and I demand that Dawn helps me. If she doesn't, I guess I'll just have to fine her a million dollars."

I growled at him. "Barry! Where do you expect me to get that kind of money?!"

He smirked. "Well, you are the champion! So, I bet if you spent more time battling and less time making friends, you would have over a million dollars by now. But, that's okay. I can always find a different way for you to pay for your fines."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"And what would that be?"

He just smirked. "I don't think you want me to say it in front of these people. Let's just say that I'm going to fine you so hard."

I turned bright red. "You pervert!" I slapped him and he yelped.

"I was kidding!"

I crossed my arms and huffed. "Serves you right!"

Barry mumbled something after that. "You still owe me. And I wasn't kidding..."

"What was that Barry?"

He yelped again. "Nothing! I swear!"

"Okay. I'll let you off the hook. For now."

Professor Rowan had an amused look on his face.

"The good news is ... Barry and Dawn didn't get married last night. But, they tried to. In fact, Barry kissed Dawn quite a few times last night. Of course, she didn't object to it. I assumed you two would like each other eventually."

Barry smirked, even though he was blushing. "Oh yeah! I kissed Dawn! Beat that Lukie!"

Lucas just huffed and crossed his arms, similar to how I reacted earlier.

I said nothing. I am too shocked to speak now. I am speechless.

~ **( ) ( O 3 O ) ( ) ~**

* * *

_**(A few hours later ... Barry's POV)**_

_"I can't believe I kissed Dawn! I'm happy about it. Because I've had a crush on her for a while. But, Dawn is pretty oblivious. She thinks I'm trying to be funny when I flirt with her. Sometimes I am, sometimes I'm not._

_I just wish she could understand how I feel about her."_

All of Professor Rowan's associates are long gone. The only thing left to do is clean up the mess they made. It's nothing serious. Just a few couch cushions thrown about. And some paper cups.

Along with some of Rowan's paperwork.

But, paperwork is Lucas's department. So, he will take care of it. Dawn's been scrubbing the floors because the old geezers had managed to spill red punch all over the white tiled floors.

Oh! When I ge my hands on them! They'll be sorry! Making Dawn do something embarrassing. Something they could do themselves.

I only have a few more couch cushions and paper cups to pick up, and then I'm done. I might help Dawn when I get through.

Professor Rowan went home to take a nap. He had to tell his guests the extent of everything they did last night. Individually. Some of them were a little upset. But, it was nothing that we couldn't handle.

Once I finished picking up the litter in Rowan's lab, I decided to grab an extra sponge and help Dawn. I began scrubbing a stain close to the one Dawn was working on. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

I began scrubbing the stain, and in a matter of seconds, it was gone. These stains are pretty tough. I started working on another stain next to Dawn's feet and it wouldn't come out!

I began scrubbing as hard as I can and it still wouldn't come out.

"Ugh! Why won't this stupid stain come out? I've scrubbed it for at least five minutes!"

Dawn giggled and handed me a bucket with some bubbly liquid in it. I grimaced when the smell finally made its way to my nose.

"What is that?"

Dawn pointed at a label on a bottle that she picked up. "It's spot remover for tile and wooden floors."

I raised an eyebrow. "Okay. Are you sure it's strong enough?"

Dawn nodded. "Trust me."

Despite my doubt, I soaked the sponge in the "Spot Remover" and I began scrubbing the pesky stain. It didn't take long and the stain was gone!

"Wow! Thanks Dawn!"

She just smiled and went back to work. Lucas had already finished his paperwork and he was watching us like a hawk. I looked at him and he made a , "I'm watching you" gesture with his hands.

I stuck my tongue out at him and he just growled. He's just jealous because I kissed Dawn. Good. He's not worthy enough to kiss Dawn anyway.

After a few more minutes of scrubbing the floors, we were finally finished with everything. Dawn wiped her forehead with a rag that I handed to her. She was kinda sweaty. Then again, we all were.

Professor Rowan inspected our work and he was satisfied.

"Hmm. You all did a wonderful job! The next time something like this happens again, I won't hesitate to call you three to take care of it!"

We all groaned again.

Dawn looks tired, so I pulled her close to my side by her waist. She squeaked and hid her face in my chest. She opened her eyes and blushed when she realized I'm still shirtless.

I chuckled when she pulled away.

"Oh come on Dawn! It's not like you haven't seen it before."

Dawn just blushed harder.

"Yeah. I have. I will admit, that I think you're pretty hot."

It was my turn to blush. Lucas cleared his throat, but I ignored him.

"Really? I think you're hot too, Dawn."

She looked down, but I grabbed her face with my hand. Then I leaned down on her until our foreheads were touching. "You want to know what else I like about you?"

She nodded. "I think you're beautiful, smart, funny, a spaz at times, and you are something special to me. You're also my best friend."

Dawn just giggled and I leaned down for a kiss. But, Lucas yanked me back by my green tie. I forgot I was wearing it.

"Hey, back of Barry!"

I just ignored him and leaned in for another kiss from Dawn. This time, before Lucas could stop me, Professor Rowan pulled Lucas back.

"Don't get involved with the Lucas. Can't you see they are happy together?"

Rowan began lecturing him, and I'm sure he ignored it and only heard what he wanted to.

I finally leaned in and stole a kiss from Dawn. I immediately felt sparks when we kissed.

I could feel Dawn smile into our kiss and I smiled back. I deepened the kiss and before Dawn could get into it, I pulled away.

"Barry! Don't tease me like that!"

I just chuckled. "Oh Dawn. There will always be more kisses for you. So, I wouldn't worry too much."

She just blushed and I chuckled.

"So, Dawn. What do you think about our fake marriage?"

She just giggled. "I think it would be nice to marry you. I'm not ready for that kind of commitment now. But, that shouldn't stop you from asking me again in a few years."

She kissed me on the cheek and began walking away from me.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

She giggled again. "I'm going home to change and go to bed. I think you should do the same."

I smirked and ran after her. "Mind if I join you?"

She shook her head and took my hand. "Not at all. In fact, I would be honored."

I smiled as we made our way to her house. Then a thought came to mind.

"Hey Dawn, how many kids do you think we will have? I'm thinking about the most being ten."

Dawn hit me on the head and ran inside her house. I chuckled and ran after her.

"What was that for?"

"If you think I'm going to have ten children, you are dead wrong Barry Pearl!"

I just laughed as I entered her bedroom. I gave her a hug to calm her down.

"Oh Barry. I love you. But, sometimes you are a handful."

I kissed her on the nose.

"You can be a handful too, Dawn. But, I still love you."

Dawn just giggled and kissed me again. I pulled away slowly and held her in my arms.

Everything is just perfect. I hope we always stay this way.


	9. Guess Who's Back?

_**Hey everyone! **_

_**Here is chapter 9! **_

_**I actually gave up on the story for a while. **_

_**I deleted it at first. But, then I had a change of heart. **_

_**So, I'm bringing it back! **_

_**As long as I still have ideas for this ship, this will continue.**_

_**I don't own Pokémon! **_

_**Please review! **_

_**It motivates me so easily! :D**_

_**I may start writing in Normal POV, I discovered that I write better when I do.**_

_**Inspiration: A comic I found. I thought it was cute. :3**_

* * *

_**(Normal POV) **_

Dawn is sitting upstairs in her room watching TV. She's taking a break from her adventures with Ash and Brock. She never told them about her title as the Champion of the Sinnoh League. Fortunately for her, nobody recognized her. Not even Barry, her childhood friend!

But, she decided to ignore it. She didn't want to earn any suspicion from Brock and Ash. So, she fought the urge to cry when he said that he didn't recognize her. She decided to have a talk with him once she found him back in Twin-leaf Town. She's been waiting for a few weeks now.

Oh yeah. She did not forget. She will have her revenge. And it will be sweet. Barry's in for a nice surprise.

She began watching the news and it was that same old advertisement that got Barry started on their adventure in the first place. The Red Gyarados report.

Dawn sighed. "Watching this almost makes me want to go back on my journey again. Almost." Barry came rushing up the stairs and looked at Dawn. He was flailing his arms like a maniac.

She blushed. A little irked that he entered her room so suddenly. "Hey Dawn! Let's go on an adventure! Come on, get ready now!"

Dawn sweat-dropped. "O-ok?" He smiled widely at her and began exploring her room. He stopped and began pointing at things around her room.

"You got a new Piplup doll!"

"And a new Town Map!"

"Oooh! Is that a new PC?"

Dawn sighed. _"Sometimes, I swear he has ADD."_

After a few minutes, Barry walked over to Dawn and leaned in until their noses were touching. Dawn blushed.

"Um, is everything alright, Barry?"

He smiled at her and nodded. She pet him on the head and he blushed. Dawn began thinking about all the equipment she may need for this 'adventure.' She began absent-mindedly running her fingers through Barry's hair while she hummed an unfamiliar tune.

Barry closed his eyes as she rubbed his scalp. It actually felt good. He leaned into her shoulder, giving her better access to his hair. And Dawn's eyes widened upon realization. She turned redder and pushed him away.

Barry whined. "Why'd you stop? It felt nice." Dawn said nothing as she grabbed her back pack. She reached for her scarf that was hanging on a wooden pole at the head of her bed.

But before she could grab it, Barry snatched it up!

"Hey! What are you doing?" He chuckled and began tying the scarf into a large bow around Dawn's neck. When he finished, there were two long pieces hanging from the front and a giant red bow in the back. Barry turned her around and began studying his work.

Dawn squirmed under his judgemental gaze and suddenly, Barry smiled and gave Dawn two enthusiastic thumbs up. Dawn smiled back and Barry hugged her. He whispered in her ear, "You look so cute Dawn..."

She blushed and thanked him. After a few minutes, Dawn was ready to go on an adventure. She decided to ask Barry where they were going. But, he didn't say anything. He just grabbed her hand and dragged her away from Twin-leaf Town and toward Lake Verity.

Which is believed to be the home of the legendary Pokémon, Mesprit. Barry had found a nice stump to sit on and he picked Dawn up and set her on it. She decided that it would be better to never ask why. It always upset Barry when he had to explain his reason for everything. Because, he never was good at making excuses.

"Barry, why are we here?" Barry dismissed her question with a wave of his hand. Dawn sighed as a nice breeze began blowing from the East.

Barry stood still. Thinking about what to say to Dawn. He had nothing, as usual. Then his eyes lit up. Dawn almost jumped off the stump in anticipation.

"Dawn, I need you to stay right here. I'll be right back." Dawn sighed and nodded. Barry gave her an apologetic smile and ran away from the area. Dawn had received a Riolu from a guy named Riley.

It evolved a long time ago and had become a Lucario. It was one of Dawn's favorite Pokémon. Lucario had telepathy and that gave her the ability to talk to the Pokémon. The first time Lucario spoke to her, it startled her greatly.

She thought she was going insane. After a few minutes, Dawn began to miss Barry's presence. So, she grabbed a Poke Ball containing her Lucario and released her. The Pokémon smiled at her and sat down, cross-legged on the grass. She noticed something was bothering Dawn and decided to ask her about it.

But, Dawn had a mental block and it made communication with her hard. It took Dawn an entire month to figure out how to keep Lucario from prying into her thoughts. It irked Lucario to the core, but she said nothing about it.

The Pokémon stood up and tapped her trainer on the shoulder and Dawn looked at Lucario. She nicknamed it, "Luca." Because it was the first thing that came to mind. And the Pokémon stuck with the name.

_"Dawn, is something bothering you? Because, I don't sense any other reason for you to call me. Please tell me what's bothering you. I want to help you."_

Dawn sighed. _"Yeah. Something is bothering me. Barry left me on this stump at least five minutes ago and I don't understand what he's planning. I kinda miss him now."_

Lucario made a sound that sounded like a laugh. _"Ah. The hyperactive blonde is Barry. Am I correct?"_

Dawn nodded in response. Lucario tilted her head to the side.

_"I thought you were mad at him? Did something happen to make you have a sudden change of heart?" _

Dawn nodded again. _"Yeah. I think I'm falling in love with him. I wasn't sure about it at first, but now I know. I like him a lot. How should I tell him?"_

Luca shook her head. _"I think it would be best if you showed him how you felt. That might work. After all, Barry's best at showing his feelings physically. I think you could make him understand if you showed him that way."_

Dawn blushed. _"What do you recommend for this situation?"_

Lucario looked around and after a few minutes, she shrugged her shoulders. _"I guess you could always kiss him. That might work. I still see you're overreacting to an 'almost' kiss that you almost had earlier. Accidental kiss is a better term. But, if he doesn't feel the same, lie and say the kiss was a mistake. Meant for someone who deserves you, and that is most obviously not him if he rejects you. That's all I got."_

Dawn blinked rapidly. _"You really think that will work?" _Lucario nodded. Dawn was about to say something else, when Barry came rushing toward them. Dawn panicked and Lucario jumped on top of a limb hanging from a nearby tree. It wasn't too high. Just high enough to keep Barry from noticing her.

Lucario still communicated with her trainer from a distance. _"Remember what I told you. Just kiss him. You'll never know if you don't try. Be brave Dawn. Perhaps he has expected a kiss from you. Don't keep the boy waiting now. Hehehe."_

Dawn sighed and nodded. She looked around and squinted when she saw a blue and black figure waving at her. Oh, there she is. Luacario gave Dawn a thumbs up and she sighed again. The closer Barry got, her blush grew just as much.

Barry stopped in front of Dawn with his hands behind his back. He was blushing slightly and Dawn's blush began to slowly vanish as she smiled back at him. She tried to look behind him, but he kept moving around. Dawn began walking toward him and he would back up. Eventually, Barry was pinned between a tree and Dawn. He blushed as Dawn reached out for him.

He closed his eyes tightly, fearing that Dawn was going to slap him. Because the determined look on her face scared him. He was surprised when he felt Dawn tugging on his scarf. He looked down and she was hiding her face in his shirt. She looked up at him with pleading eyes and Barry smiled nervously.

"What does she want? Why is she looking at me like? It's kinda cute. And alluring at the same time."

Dawn smiled nervously at Barry and made a gesture with her finger for him to come closer. He blushed and did as she wanted. When their noses were touching, Barry got scared and began backing away. But, Dawn grabbed both sides of his face and kissed him. Barry's eyes widened in surprise.

But, they closed after the shock disappeared. Dawn ran her fingers through his hair and Barry relaxed at her soft touches. He deepened the kiss and Dawn grabbed a hold of his shoulders to steady herself. He was a bit taller than her, and his weight was making it impossible for her to stand up straight.

Dawn managed to push Barry off a little and he took the hint. He pulled away with a huge blush on his face. Then, he smiled at her like a fool who just won the lottery. He took his hands from behind his back and he was holding a bouquet of flowers. Dawn smiled and took a flower from him and sniffed it.

She smiled wider when she noticed that it smelt beautiful. Lucario appeared out of nowhere next to the two young teens. She was clapping her hands. Barry gave her a curious look. Lucario smirked at him.

_"I know something that you don't! It involves you and Dawn. And a certain word that starts with an L and ends with a E. Would you like to buy a vowel?"_

Barry scowled. _"I'm not an idiot. A word that starts with L and ends with E. Obviously, love. Unless, you thought it was someone's ear lobe. Or a lane. Or a line. Hmm... That is kinda tricky."_

Lucario nodded and looked at Dawn. _"He's not a complete moron like I thought he was. You have good taste in men, Dawn."_

Dawn blushed and thanked her. Barry took the flower out of Dawn's hands and stuck it in her hair next to her ear. He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you." Dawn smiled at him. "And I love you." Lucario smiled. _"And I love both of you."_


	10. Accidental Kiss

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**I got Pokémon X and I've been busy with chores and school.**_

_**Sorry for not updating! I have no inspiration now.**_

_**Joking! :D I always do! Hold your applause, I know I'm awesome! :P**_

_**Inspiration : Barry's always running into Dawn, she's warned him about an accident. But, he never listened.**_

_**I don't own Pokémon!**_

_**~ TLSD ~ **_

_**Twin Leaf Shipping Drabbles! :D**_

_**Please R & R! (Read & Review!)**_

* * *

_**(Dawn's POV)**_

I am so embarrassed! I was just minding my business, walking with Lucas, when** IT** happened! My mother saw it too! I can't believe it!

My mother entered my room. She smiled at me and sat down on the edge of my bed. I flipped over so I was laying on my back and sighed.

"Dawn, how are you feeling? Did you hate it? Are you confused?"

I nodded.

"I'm still upset! Did I hate it? Yes and no. Did I like the kiss, yes. Did I expect to be so embarrassed, no.

I have mixed feelings! Ugh! Why do I always get stuck in these situations!"

My mother nodded in understanding. "Well, I'm glad it was with Barry and not some other boy."

I scowled. "But, Mom! Lucas saw the whole thing! And I was just starting to like him! I was almost over Barry!"

My mother smirked and I gasped. "You have feelings for Barry?" I shook my head. "I did! Not anymore!"

I was blushing. _"Why am I blushing? I haven't blushed over Barry in a while. Am I falling in love with him again? Oh no! _

_Maybe I'm just embarrassed. Yeah! That must be it. Pssh. Me and Barry? _

_Don't make me laugh! As if he would ever love me. I'm too slow and he's too fast."_

My mother began laughing. "Oh that's wonderful! He likes you too!"

I jumped up. "Really?! How can you tell?"

My mother smirked. "I'm kidding! I just wanted you to admit that you LOVE Barry."

She put a large amount of emphasis on the word, "Love."

I growled. "MOM! That was not cool! Playing with my heart-strings like that! Ugh!"

My mother's Poketch beeped and she answered it.

It was Barry's mother. Normally, I would join their conversation. But, I'm too busy wallowing in my depressed state over my mother's betrayal! How could she be so cruel? Why mommy? Why?

She cleared her throat after she ended the call.

"Apparently, Barry did enjoy the kiss. In fact, he's been trying to get one from you since day one. He's been bumping into you on purpose. But, you're too quick for him and you evade his advances. He plays it off as a cool guy in a rush, but in reality, he's upset that you rejected him."

I blushed. "Barry's been trying to kiss me all these years?" Mom just nodded. I laid back down on my bed and decided to take a nap.

"Mom. Let me sleep on it. I need to relax a little before I face him. She got up and shut the door quietly. I began thinking about the accidental kiss that got me so worked up.

I began dreaming...

* * *

_**(Flashback ... Earlier that day)**_

Dawn was walking with Lucas. He was telling her about Mesprit, one of the legendary Pokémon that lives in a small cave at Lake Verity. It was quite interesting.

They were walking together because they just got through battling each other. Dawn won, of course. And the pair decided to show Professor Rowan how much progress they have made with their Pokedex. He would be thrilled, they were sure.

They stopped in front of the door to the lab. Dawn blushed when she recalled how Lucas hugged her after the battle. She was starting to like him. See, she likes Barry. But, she knows it will never work out for them. And she would rather move on. Instead of breaking his heart.

Dawn was about to open the door, when Barry came flying out. He collided with Dawn and they both landed on the ground with a large cloud of dust flying in the air. Lucas coughed and covered his mouth with one arm and began waving his free arm in an attempt to remove the dust cloud.

After a few seconds when the dust cleared, Lucas gasped. Barry was on top of Dawn, and they were kissing! Lucas scowled when he saw Dawn wrap her arms around his neck for a moment as she kissed him back.

Barry smiled and Dawn's eyes widened. She pushed him off and jumped up. She ran off leaving both the boys with an air of hostility toward one another. Barry had stolen her first kiss.

She didn't hate it. In fact, it was the opposite. She didn't want Barry to be suspicious of her feelings for him, so she pushed him away. After she regained her senses of course.

_"I'm such an idiot! I can't believe I did that! He definitely knows how I feel now! I guess mom is right, I should just tell him."_

* * *

_**(Dawn's POV... In her bedroom...)**_

"Barry... I'm sorry and I love you."

I heard someone chuckled. I gasped and sat up. "Crap! Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah, you did." I squealed in surprise. I still had my eyes closed.

"Mom! There's a creeper in my room!"

My mother laughed from downstairs. She yelled back, "It's just Barry!"

My eyes snapped open. "Barry?" I heard him laugh and suddenly, in the blink of an eye, he was hugging me.

I blushed and hugged him back. He pulled away, but kept his arms around my waist.

"I love you too, Dawn. I always have. Why else would I purposely bump into you all the time? I knew you wouldn't just kiss me if I asked you to! I'm not stupid! I just act like that because you think it's cute."

I nodded. _"It's true. I do find his stupidity adorable at times. But, I would've kissed him if he asked!"_

I shook my head. "Actually, I would've said yes." His eyes widened. "Really?" I nodded.

He smirked. "Oh. So, can I kiss you now?" I blushed. "Oh. Now? Um..."

Barry sighed. "See, I knew you would say no." He got up to leave, but I grabbed him by his wrist and yanked him back to my bed.

His head fell on my lap. He blushed. "Dawn?" I sighed and he sat up. He looked at me, with a shy expression on his face.

I grabbed his face and kissed him. He smiled into the kiss again and pulled me close. It didn't take long for him to pull away, he began nibbling on my ear and I giggled.

"Stop! It tickles!" He laughed and began tickling my sides. I landed on my back as he continued to torture me.

"Not until you admit that I'm the better kisser!" I stopped laughing and he stopped. We were both blushing with our eyes wide.

"It just came out... I didn't mean to say... that."

I giggled and sat up. "Oh. You're the better kisser, eh? We'll see about that." I gave him a deep kiss and pulled away before he could respond.

"Dawn! No fair!" I giggled. "So, does this mean we're dating now?" Barry nodded. "Absolutely! If you refuse, I will make you pay a fine!"

I rose an eyebrow. "What's the price?" Barry thought about it for a few seconds, then his eyes lit up. "You owe me 1,000 kisses!"

I blushed. "Huh? Are you serious? I can't give you that many! Especially not in one day!"

Barry smirked. "Well, I guess you better get started. Eh, Dawn?"

I sighed. This is going to be a long week.


	11. Kiss Me Again - Barry

_**Meh... **_

_**I have been busy.**_

_**Choir concert next week and homework... and Bleh...**_

_**Inspiration: Barry's always been pretty straightforward with what he wants. Let's see how Dawn handles it! ;)**_

_**I don't own Pokémon.**_

_**I heard that some people call Dawn, "Platina" and Barry, "Pearl." You think I should change their last names to that? **_

_**Barry Pearl & Dawn Platina? Hmm...**_

_**Please read and review! I appreciate it! :)**_

_**It's short because I go to bed at 9 because I get up at 5.**_

_**Sorry. ._.**_

_**~ Twinleaf Shipping Drabbles ~**_

* * *

_**(Normal POV)**_

Dawn was having a lazy day. She was sitting outside on a swing that Barry's father, Palmer, made for her a couple of years ago. The wind was blowing gently and she felt relaxed. Nothing could ruin her mood. Except for Barry Pearl and his wild personality.

After an entire week of Pokémon battles from random challengers, Dawn was pretty tired. She just wanted to relax. Lucas visited her earlier, but with one glare from her Empoleon, he left immediately. She didn't mind hanging out with Lucas. She just really didn't want to see anybody now.

But, she always made an exception when it came to Barry. She went easy on him. Because a part of her has always been secretly in love with him. She loved to see him smile. And he felt the same way about her.

Which is why he came running toward her at full speed. Dawn had to squint to see him, but when she did, she jumped off the swing and moved out of the way. Barry landed on the swing with his stomach and his momentum caused the swing to do a front flip over the tree branch and he got thrown off to the side.

Dawn wanted to laugh. But, she was concerned. "Are you okay Barry?" He made a sound of acknowledgement. And Dawn began giggling.

"Dawn, can you help me get up?"

Dawn shook her head. "Why not?"

"We are friends. And I'll always be there to pick you up when you fall, once I'm done laughing."

Barry scowled and Dawn sighed. She offered her hand and he yanked her down with him. "Ha. Who's laughing now?"

She landed on her stomach in front of him. Their noses were touching and Dawn blushed.

Dawn sat up along with Barry. She stood up, but he grabbed her wrists and pulled her so that she was sitting on his lap. Dawn blushed again.

"Barry?" He sighed and gently rubbed her cheek. She sighed too and leaned into his hand. He smiled and leaned in. Dawn tried to back up.

"Barry! What's wrong with you? What do you want?"

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her so her face was against his chest.

Barry's whole face was red. He was trying to form words, but he couldn't.

"J-J-Just... k-kiss... m-me.. o-one... t-time..."

Dawn barely heard him. He was whispering. "What?"

Barry's eyes were lit with determination in a split second.

"I said just kiss me one time!"

Dawn blushed hard.

"What? Do you really mean it?"

Barry raised her head and nodded. Dawn sighed. "I guess, I have no choice... huh?"

Barry shook his head. "Nope. Dawn Platina, I Barry Pearl, demand that you kiss me!"

Dawn growled. "Or what?" He smirked. "Or this."

He grabbed her face and kissed her deeply. She blushed again, something she's good at, and relaxed once her hands found a resting place on his shoulders.

He pulled away and smiled at her. Slowly but surely, she smiled back.

"Hey, Dawn?"

"Yeah, Barry?"

"Can you kiss me again?"

Dawn sighed.

"I thought you only said you wanted one?"

Barry shook his head.

"I never said that."

"But you just said..."

Barry smirked.

"Ugh. Fine."

And she kissed him again. Once she pulled away, he kissed her on the forehead and hugged her.

"Dawn, will you be my girlfriend?"

Dawn smiled. "Sure. I would like that."

Barry laughed. "Good. Cause I can't live with just one kiss from you."

Dawn scoffed. "Is that the only reason you want to be my boyfriend?"

Barry chuckled. "Yeah. Pretty much."

Dawn growled. "Barry Pearl, when I get my hands on you!"

She chased him around as he continued to laugh.

Her mother, Johanna, was watching the display from Dawn's bedroom window.

"Ah. Young love. I'm so proud of Barry. He's been hiding his feelings for my daughter for such a long time. As long as they're happy, I'm happy."


	12. The Easy One

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**I will now update every other day.**_

_**That way I have a full day to catch up on any homework or housework.**_

_**So the next time I update it should be Monday.**_

_**Because today is Saturday.**_

_**Inspiration: Even a confident, care-free guy will lose his girl when a girl shows off a little sex appeal. Am I right? ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Seriously, I'm a FANFICTION author. Not a million dollar celebrity who owns the world and all who inhabit it... *smirks***_

_**~ T-LSD ~**_

* * *

_**(Dawn's POV)**_

_'I'm a little upset with Barry. All week he's been doing everything and anything he wants and no one wants to stand up to him. He's even taken advantage of me a few times. That little... ugh. It's not even worth my time._

_My mother says that if anyone can straighten him out, it's me. But why me? I'm sure his mother has some authority over him. I heard a rumor from Lucas that Barry has the 'hots' for me. But, I never really thought about it._

_Oh well. I guess I'll have to see what I can do. I heard that he's been teasing poor Lucas. Lucas also has a crush on me. Meh. These boys are so predictable.'_

I ran to Professor Rowan's lab and saw Barry throwing Lucas's hat to another boy. Paul was his name, I believe. Lucas looked very distressed and upset. They were playing, "Monkey In The Middle" and wouldn't return his hat.

"Hey! Leave him alone!"

Paul and Barry paused and looked at me. Paul laughed. "Ha. Beat it girly. We don't have time for a brat like you."

Barry looked a little nervous and only nodded in response when Paul glanced at him. "Yeah. So, you can run back home and cry to your mommy because we aren't going anywhere."

I sighed and ran back home. "I'll be back Lucas! I promise!"

**~ Once I got home ~**

I ran upstairs to my room and threw open my closet door. There was a variety of dresses and outfits I could use. If Barry does have feelings for me, I can use them to my advantage. Something in my mind clicked when I saw a black halter top and a black short skirt.

"Hmm... these might be useful." I grabbed them and rushed to the bathroom. I quickly put them on with a pair of black elbow length gloves and some black ankle boots. I told my mom I'm going out and she wished me luck. But, when she saw my outfit she said, "Try not to get raped, Dawn." I blushed and she laughed as I ran out of the house.

I rushed back to Professor Rowan's lab to see Paul and Barry still torturing Lucas. Paul had a match in his hand and was about to set Lucas's cap on fire. While Barry held Lucas up by his shirt. I whistled loudly and the boys glanced at me. Lucas turned his head and blushed when he saw me.

Paul's jaw dropped and his match went out mysteriously. While Barry dropped Lucas on the ground in surprise. Lucas sat on the ground like an idiot, just staring at me. Paul dropped his match and Lucas's hat was mysteriously blown out of Paul's hands and it landed back on its owners head. Kami-sama works in mysterious ways.

Oh wait. That's just me. I walked up to Barry and he blushed when I put my hands on his chest. I trailed them upwards and wrapped my arms around his neck. His breath hitched and I giggled.

His hands slowly made their way around my waist and he pulled me a little closer. I smirked began tugging at his scarf with one hand and caressing his face with the other. He didn't say anything. I could tell he was enjoying from the way he leaned into my touch with his eyes closed. "Hey Barry?"

He sighed. "Yeah?" I smirked. "If you promise me that you'll stop teasing poor Lucas and ditch Paul, I might let you go out on a date with me." His eyes shot open.

He gave me a look that said,"Do you really mean it?" I nodded and he smiled widely. "You promise that you'll stop hanging out with him. And that you'll treat me right?"

He nodded. I smiled and leaned in and kissed him. He moaned and kissed me back. I don't want him to get too excited. Right after he pulled away, he went straight for my neck, but I pushed him away.

"Ah,Ah,Ah. I'm not an easy girl, Barry. You should know this already." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I know."

Paul was a little amazed at how easily one girl could change the mind of a confident guy like Barry. I gave him my meanest death glare and he stumbled over his own feet to get away. I smirked triumphantly and made Barry apologize to Lucas and anyone else he's mistreated. He made me give him a reward though. After a brief make-out session and a love bite from him, he was satisfied.

Hopefully, next time I won't have to embarrass myself like that again. I probably looked like a slut. I feel like one too. But, Barry says I'm beautiful and that's all that really matters. I beg to differ, but it's hard to argue with Barry.

Unless you're me. Then you can win any argument with a kiss or a flirty smile. Barry's a little easier to than I am. Okay, a lot easier. If you know what I mean.

But, he's rough too. But, that's what happens when you let a 15 year old boy drink four cups of coffee every day.


	13. Give me that butt

_**I will update again Wednesday.**_

_**Inspiration: YouTube. And Vocaloids. Definitely Vocaloids.**_

_**'Give me that butt MMD..' XD Too funny.**_

_**I don't own Pokémon!**_

_**~ TLS ~**_

* * *

Dawn and Barry were watching TV. Like any normal day for a teen, they were bored and decided to flip through the channels. Johanna called it, "Channel Surfing." They found an interesting channel. Dawn admits that the man in the show was very handsome.

And Barry admits that the woman is beautiful.

They become lost in the show. That is, until things got weird.

The handsome man looks at the beautiful woman and she blushes.

He says, "You know...I've been...looking at your butt...for a..." He trails off as the woman giggles.

Dawn blushes. "What-" Barry silences her. "I'm trying to watch this." Dawn crosses her arms and looks away.

But her curiosity got to her and she looks at the TV again.

The man says, "And I was wondering ... if ... you know ... I could have it."

The woman, Gracie, looks at Roberto, and he smirks.

"Eeew. What do you mean?"

He tries to bite her on the ear, but she dodges him.

"No!"

"I mean like ... you know ... just ... just give your butt..."

"Noo!"

"Gimme dat butt!"

"Nooooo!" She shakes her head furiously.

"Gimme dat butt!"

"Noooooo!" She screams louder each time.

"GIVE ME THAT BUTT!"

He reaches for it, and she slaps his hand away.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"GIMME DAT BUTT!"

She shakes her head furiously and pulls her hair.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"GIVE ME THAT BUTT!"

Then it ends with a slap to the face. Barry is laughing his head off. Dawn is blushing up a storm.

"What the heck was that?" After a few minutes, Barry is silent. He glances at Dawn and decides to check out something. He picks up a pencil and throws it so it lands in front of her feet.

She bends over to pick it up and yes, he was staring at her butt.

_Not bad. Not bad at all. _He smirks.

"Hey Dawn?"

She raises up.

"What?"

"Give me that butt."

SLAP!

"Don't even think about it Barry!" He hisses as he touches his cheek. "I was just kidding!"

She gets up and stomps loudly up the stairs. Barry sighs. "What did I do wrong?"

The show comes back on. "And that ladies and gentlemen, is what you should NOT do when you see a pretty woman with a nice butt." Barry groans.

"Now they tell me."


	14. Barry's Bunny?

_**Hey! **_

_**Sorry for not updating. I am really busy. There's not a day when I'm not.**_

_**._. Choir concert went well Thursday night! :)**_

_**But, I have a lot of history homework and I need to finish it before next Tuesday.**_

_**If I get distracted, I will NEVER get it done.**_

_**Inspiration: It's always funny when it's someone else.**_

_**Also, you may see Drew, Bianca(Pokemon Black & White), and Zoey...**_

_**~ Twin-Leaf Shipping Drabbles ~**_

_**Spell check isn't working for some reason... O_o Uh oh...**_

_**Please read & review! :D**_

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Dawn's mother, Johanna, had asked Dawn if she would like to participate in a Pokemon contest hosted in Hearthome City. Dawn said yes. And after a week of training her Pokemon and choosing the best outfits, she was ready. Barry has heard about the Pokemon contests, he just never really cared for them.

He knows that Dawn likes them. It's not that he won't try it, he's just well, never tried it. Once Barry found out that Dawn would be competing, he decided to tag along and see what the fuss is about. Contests were nothing compared to a Pokemon battle, in his opinion. But if it made Dawn happy, he'd come along and she did ask him to come with her.

"Barry, I know you don't really like Pokemon contests," Dawn began. "But I really wanted you to come and support me with this..." She trailed off. Barry remained silent as he waited for her to continue. A few minutes passed and Dawn was still figuring out what she meant to say. He snapped his fingers in front of her face and she looked surprised for a moment.

"Oh! Where was I? Oh yeah! I just really want you to come see me and my Pokemon perform in the contest! It will help me feel a lot better if you're there."

Barry rose an eyebrow. "Are you sure you wouldn't prefer Lucas to join you?" Dawn looked like Barry just slapped her in the face. But he didn't. "What makes you say that?"

He sighed. "Look Dawn, I know we used to be best friends and all. But you seem to get along better with Lucas. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two could be twins! And I feel like you don't need me anymore, as a best friend, I mean." Dawn nodded.

Then she shook her head and grabbed his hands. "No! It's not like that! I just merely help Lucas with his chores from Professor Rowan! Sure we're good friends, but we aren't as close as you and I!"

Barry smiled. "Really? I'm still you're best friend?" Dawn giggled. "Is a Piplup blue?"

"Heck yeah it is!" Barry pulled Dawn into a bear hug. She gasped. "I ... can't ... breathe!" He laughed nervously and let her go.

"So, will you go to Hearthome City with me?" Barry ruffled Dawn's head, knocking off her hat in the process. "Hey!" She picked up her hat and Barry ruffled her hair. She slapped his hand away playfully and he chuckled.

"Of course I'll go!"

Dawn's eyes lit up with hope. "Good! Because I know I'm going to win!"

* * *

_**~ 2 days later ~ **_

Dawn, Barry, and Johanna(her mother) had arrived at Hearthome City. Johanna had warned Dawn that the rules have changed while she spent a couple years on her journey through the Sinnoh League. Dawn was nervous about this, but Barry assured her that everything would be just fine. It took a lot more persuasion, but with Barry and Johanna cheering her on, Dawn felt confident. She felt invincible, like nothing could beat her.

This Pokemon contest was to be held tonight, and Dawn was waiting to find out what the theme would be. She was surprised to find it was a mystery theme. Meaning that each contest was to receive a random costume and they had to compromise with what they have. A young woman handed Dawn a large box and asked her to keep it closed until she entered her dressing room. She eagerly rushed to her dressing room and opened the box.

She released her Glameow from its Pokeball and the pair looked inside the box. Glameow made a sound similar to a snicker and Dawn remained silent with her mouth open in shock. After a minute, she finally made a sound. "A bunny suit?!" Glameow was rolling on the floor with 'laughter' and Dawn was freaking out.

The outfit wasn't exactly appropriate. In Dawn's opinion at least. It had a black blouse with matching shorts and a white cotton tail attached to them. She had a pair of black knee-length boots with a fuzzy cotton ball on her toes. She also had a black pair of black elbow length gloves and a black headband with white rabbit ears. And a black collar with a white pendant shaped like a heart.

Dawn sighed and put it on. "Rules are rules. I guess." She decided to switch out Glameow with her Buneary. She made sure to alert an official and they said it was no problem.

They just had to change the name when they announced her entrance to the crowd of spectators. She looked in the box and found a matching collar and put it on her Buneary. She happily twirled around and hugged Dawn's legs. "Bun! Buneary!"

She was very excited and pleased with Dawn's costume. Dawn sighed and looked in a mirror. She realised that the outfit did look good on her. She picked up Buneary and decided to take a peek at her competition. There was a guy named Drew and he was good.

He was dressed as a guy that looked similar to the man in the _Phantom Of The Opera. _He used a Roserade for this competition. The audienced "awwed" and "ooh'ed" at his performance. He had managed to use Petal Dance and then he used Poison Sting, which had severed most of the pink petals, resulting in a downpour of pinks and purples. This was a beauty competition.

Dawn was nervous. The only move her Buneary could use for this was Ice Beam. _Dawn thought to herself, "Oh no! I am not prepared for this!"_ She could see Barry and Johanna in the crowd.

Barry actually looked interested and Johanna, well, she's always interested in judging or watching a Pokemon contest! Dawn saw Barry waving and she waved back. A few people in the seats around him gave him strange looks, but he ignored them. "_Typical Barry. Always sticking out like a sore thumb."_

Dawn began looking around and Buneary began squirming in her arms. "Buneary! What's the matter?" Buneary looked nervous. She can tell that Dawn's not totally confident in her abilities and it's upsetting her.

Dawn sighed. "Alright Buneary. I know I don't seem excited about this. But beleive me, I am! It's just, this is the first time that my best friend, Barry, will get to see me perform. It's also his first time seeing a Pokemon contest. And I want him to like them so he can support me with my favorite competition!"

Buneary looked up at Dawn as she continued speaking.

"See, he likes Pokemon battles and I like Pokemon contests. I know we can win Buneary! I'm just afraid that he'll dislike all this and stop coming to my performances or he'll make fun of me! I just want him to approve of what I'm doing, you know?"

Buneary nodded. "Bun, bun, buneary!" She began flailing her little arms and Dawn giggled.

She described the plan to Buneary and she nodded. A few seconds later, the officials began annoucing her entrance. Dawn smiled at Buneary and she smiled back. "You ready?" Buneary nodded eagerly.

* * *

_**(Barry's POV)**_

Dawn was right. These contests are pretty interesting. I didn't know Pokemon moves could be used like this! I can't wait to see what Dawn shows us tonight! Johanna said that the theme was a bit unusual, but nothing Dawn can't handle.

I hope she's right. The last guy, Drew, was pretty good. His Roserade must be a pro! It was so confident and obeyed every command without delay! And the style and grace of all the other contestants is pretty neat.

Everyone was talking loudly around us. Talking about the contest, how tired they were, and who should be performing next. The judges had given drew these scores, 3, 4, & an 8. He looked kinda dissappointed. I think the highest score is 10. At least, that's what I've heard around me.

The judges cleared their throats and everyone kept talking. They tried whistling, hitting a desk with a gavel(a hammer a judge uses in court), and they even tried dancing around a bit and making silly noises.

Two of the judges were very young. Most likely in their 20's. The third judge was about 40. He said something to the other judges and they nodded. Then he stood up on their table and yelled, "Quiet!"

Everyone stopped talking and the man cleared his throat. "Thank you." Then he sat back down. A few people began whispering, but he gave them a quick glare and cleared his throat again and they became silent. One of the judges was a girl, the other two were males. She picked up a microphone and the room grew dark for a moment.

The only light was in a corner of the stage. I saw movement, but I remained silent.

"Now our next contestant hails from a small town. A very peaceful little town. But a long way from here. She's not a newbie to the contests before this one, everyone please give a warm welcome to: Dawn Platinum from Twinleaf Town and her Buneary!"

Everyone began clapping and I saw Dawn step out onto the stage. I didn't get a good look at her outfit because she and Buneary began twirling like ballerinas across the stage. They stopped when they reached the center of the stage. Dawn and Buneary were in perfect sync. They each put a hand on each other's hip and bowed.

Dawn snapped her fingers and Buneary nodded. In a few seconds, Buneary shot out an Ice Beam close to the ceiling and the stage erupted with a huge downpour of glitter. I know it sounds girly, but that's the only way I can describe it right now! Dawn snapped again and she and Buneary began twirling about the stage, as glitter fell on the two, they began to sparkle as they moved around.

Then she snapped again. And Buneary had begun to make a slide out of ice using her ice beam. Dawn was positioned a long way from the bottom of the slide and Buneary was pretty high up. She slid down on her stomach and everyone "awwed" and "oooh'ed" as they watched the small bunny Pokemon dissappear between twists and turns as she spiraled closer to the end. When she got close to the bottom, Dawn whistled and Buneary smiled and leaned forward as she slid on her stomach, increasing her speed.

She flew out of the slide and into the air, Dawn snapped twice and Buneary began spinning in the air as she used her ice beam toward the ceiling. Causing glitters of snow to fall as she landed on Dawn's hands and did an ear stand with her long ears. Dawn smiled as she held Buneary up and waited for the glitter to stop falling. It was amazing!

But, I think it was cute compared to beauty. Why do I say that? Well, I'll admit Dawn's outfit makes her look sexy. But, she'll always be beautiful to me. And Buneary is a naturally cute Pokemon.

But Johanna seemed to think otherwise. "Oooh! That was so beautiful! Way to go baby!" She waved at Dawn and I saw Dawn blush after she re-positioned Buneary so she was in her arms.

The judges were awe-struck and didn't know what to say. After a few minutes, they began whispering to one another and then they nodded in unison. They picked up their score boards, their black markers, and they began writing. Before they showed her their scores, each one made a few comments.

The female judge first. She had short red hair and blue eyes. "I just wanted to say, I think for someone who hasn't been in a competition for a while, you really made it seem like you practice every day! How did you do it? I'm sure the amount of time it took to train for this was extraordinary!"

Dawn nodded. "Actually, I had a change of plans once I saw the outfit. And decided that Buneary would match better. So, I just made up this routine right before I performed."

She smiled and raised up her score board. "A perfect 10 from the first judge!" Johanna gasped and I smiled. The next judge was a young male who had spiky brown hair and green eyes. He winked at Dawn and Johanna giggled.

"I think he likes her!" I pretended to be happy and fake smiled. "Really?" She nodded. "That's so great!"

Insert sarcasm here...

"I think you did a wonderful job! I am new to this region and I must say, that was very unique. I like how you managed to pull off such a spectacular performance with a few dance moves, and one specific move. Are you sure you're not an beautiful ice fairy in a normal teenage girl's body?"

Dawn giggled and blushed. I scowled. "I am positive that I'm not an ice fairy. But, I will admit that I panicked when I realized that Buneary's main move was Ice Beam. And I decided to compromise and it turned out much better than I had expected."

He nodded and raised his board. "Another perfect ten!" Johanna began bouncing in her seat. "One more perfect ten and she might win this competition!" I rose an eyebrow. "What do you mean she might win?"

Johanna gave me a curious look. "No one else got a perfect ten, remember?" Johanna shook her head. "Oh yeah! I wasn't paying attention."

That's a shocker. The woman who's obsessed with Pokemon contests actually missed some of the important details of one of them. "I was too busy looking for Dawn!" I smiled and she ruffled my hair. I laughed because my hair didn't change a bit.

She gave me a look that said, "You sir, are a freak of nature. How is your poofy, wacky hair still perfect?"

I continued to watch Dawn. Then she gave me a look that said, "I wish my hair was like that..."

I sighed when I realized that I had missed the other judges comments on Dawn's performance. I'm guessing it was good comments because he was smiling as he raised his board. Another perfect ten. Dawn smiled and she ran backstage with Buneary in her arms. I smiled as they began discussing scores.

"For third place we have, Mrs. Bianca and her Oshowatt!" A young woman with blone hair and a green dress and elf ears rushed to the stage. They gave her a bronze medal and she and Oshowatt cheered.

Weird, she looks like she could be my gender bend. In other words, me in a female body. My opposite gender twin! I wonder if she's as hyper as I am? Awkward...

Johanna gave me a weird look and I looked at her. "What?"

She had her mouth open as she pointed at Bianca and I.

"When? Where? Who? What? Why?"

I sighed. "That's Bianca. Although, we might be related somehow. I've never met her before." Johanna didn't beleive me.

"Sure you didn't... Maybe she's secretly your step-sister!"

I blushed. "What? My dad would never cheat!" She wiggled her eyebrows. "How do you know that? He could've had a daughter before you were born..."

"But she appears to be the same age for me!" She gasps. "She could be his mistress! You know, a woman that has an affair with a married man! You're father must have been married to your mother when she was pregnant with Bianca! In other words, she was pregnant at the same time as your mother!"

"No way!" She nodded.

"And 2nd place goes to Drew and his Roserade!" The young man from before with green hair and blue eyes approached the judges for his ribbon. It was silver.

"And 1st place goes to..." A very dramatic drum-roll began. There was two possible choices. Zoey, with spikey short red hair and brown eyes. Or my sweet, intelligent, beautiful bunny.

...

I mean Dawn!

"We need to have a vote! How many people for Zoey?" The people voted by a show of hands.

26 people voted for Zoey.

"Okay... Now how many votes for Dawn?" 40 people voted for Dawn. She won by 14 votes! Everyone cheered and they gave Zoey a white ribbon. Dawn got a red and yellow ribbon.

She stuck it in her ribbon case and I rushed over to her. I noticed Zoey watching from afar, but I said nothing to her. Haven't you guys heard of "stranger danger?" Anyway, I hugged Dawn and she blushed heavily. "Barry!" She tried to slap me but I grabbed her hands.

"Ah,ah,ah! No touchy..." She giggled and pecked me on the cheek. My face felt like it was on fire. She giggled again at my response. "That's for coming to see me win. What did you think about everything?"

"I can't describe how I feel right now. Impressed, amazed, I could go on forever. Do I ever think I'll try to see one of these competitions again? Yes. As long as you're in it, of course."

Dawn smiled and hugged me again. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I nuzzled her neck with my nose. Causing her to giggle as I held her by the waist. Zoey approached us and cleared her throat. Dawn whispered in my ear before she pulled away.

"Be careful. She's really smart and she'll try to twist your words around."

I nodded and she dropped her arms from around my neck. And we turned to face her. But I kept a protective hand on her waist. And she did the same for me.

"Hmm. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were dating. So, are you?" My face lit up. In other words, I blushed.

"Oh, um... I uh..." I don't know what to say! After that kiss, I know it was just a peck on the cheek, does this mean Dawn likes me or was she thanking me?" Dawn elbowed me in the side.

I smirked as I thought of something. "Why yes, we are. And I'll have you know that we are very happy together." Dawn gasped. "Eh?"

I looked at her and winked. She sighed and nodded.

"We are dating. I didn't want anyone to know about my feelings, so I kept it a secret. But that's because someone is reckless and doesn't follow orders..." She glared at me. I laughed nervously.

Zoey rose an eyebrow. "Oh really? Prove it..." We spoked in unison. "Prove what?"

She smirked again. "That you're dating."

Dawn looked down and I looked away. "_We can't do that! Is she crazy? The only way I can prove that we're dating is to ... kiss her! Of course! I can keep from looking like a fool in front of Zoey by kissing Dawn! _

_Besides, ever since I saw her in the bunny costume, I have been attracted to her more than usual. And I've always had a thing for Dawn... It's worth a shot!"_

"I guess you we're lying. Eh, Barry?" I gasped. "How do you know my name?" She laughed lowly.

"I guess you could say word gets around when a new champion of a contest here in Hearthome City has a boyfriend or girlfriend. It makes things interesting for other people. I guess you just wanted to make Dawn look good, like a best friend always should. But you failed this time! So, are you really dating, or are you telling lies?"

I sighed. And turned Dawn around. "Dawn, I know this is gonna surprise you. But, I love you so much. And if Zoey doesn't beleive we are dating, then who will?"

Dawn looked down but I raised her head by her chin. "Don't look away..." She smiled and nodded. I rubbed our noses together and she giggled. I'll take that as a good sign. I leaned in and stole a kiss from her.

Surprising Dawn and Zoey. As well as myself. I heard Johanna squealing about her baby's first kiss and wedding plans for the future. Oh boy.

I pulled away and Dawn smiled. Then she laughed a while. She hugged me and I hugged her back. I whispered in her ear, "So, does this mean we're dating?" She said, "Of course, we are!"

Zoey scoffed and walked off after she realized we weren't lying. Even though we were. But it's not a lie now! We are dating!"

I swear I saw Dawn's little cotton tail wag when her mother congradulated her. Not like I'm looking or anything... Okay, maybe a little. Fine. I've been looking a lot.

I can't help it. It's distracting when you see a black pair of shorts and a random white cotton ball on the back of them. It's distracting when you see a bright color among a sea of darkness. I don't like it...

But Dawn makes it work. And that's all that really matters. I may have to start calling her my little bunny... I wonder how she will react? I smirked at the thought of it...

* * *

I called her that later on after we made it back home a few days later. Because her mom went on a shopping spree before we left. I woke up a few hours ago and decided to pay her a visit. We were at her house. She was sitting on the couch, and I was standing in front of her.

"So, how's my favorite bunny doing?"

She gapsed. "Barry!" Lucas walked past us to the kitchen. He smirked at me over his shoulder as he left the room.

"I can't beleive you said that outloud! I know it was in the news and all, but come on! Really?"

I nodded. "What? Is it a crime for calling you bunny? Well, if it's wrong, I don't want to ever be right! You're my bunny and I won't have it any other way!"

She blushed. Then she smiled.

"I guess it's okay. After all, we did admit our feelings for one another when I was wearing a bunny suit. Or costume. Or whatever you call it. You get the point."

"So, I can call you Bunny? It won't bug you?" She shook her head. "Not at all." She gave me a peck on the lips and was about to enter the kitchen. But I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"And where do you think you're going?" She giggled. "I gotta help mom cook breakfast. Remember?"

"Oh yeah! Can I come?" She sighed. "I don't know. You've been kinda clingy lately."

I gasped. "For a good reason too! Lucas is always around, smirking at me, laughing behind my back, stealing glances at you..." She shivered when I bit her earlobe.

"Stop it.." I sighed and released her. "Well, I may have to mark you soon so he'll get the hint." She turned around and my hands found her waist. "Mmm... What do you mean by 'mark' me?"

I smirked. And kissed her on the neck. She moaned as I sucked, then bit her collar bone roughly. Then I drew blood and pulled away after I cleaned up the mess. Definitely left a mark.

"That's how I mark you. And since that's done, I shouldn't have to worry that much." She felt her neck and gasped.

"You gave me a hickey?! Barry! Why would you do this to me?" I chuckled and she chased me around the house.

After a while, she had to help her mom with breakfast. Things got interesting from there...

"Barry?! Why is there a hickey on my daughter's neck?!" She was waving a frying pan around.

"Oh ... Haha ... About that..." Lucas was snickering. "I could've told you this would happen if you had asked me for advice."

I sighed. I'm dead.


End file.
